Cautivado por ti (Agency BAD)
by yuli09
Summary: Un terrorista con una mente retorcida, sera motivo suficiente para unir al mejor agente de campo Thadeus "Edward" Cullen con la mejor agente de investigación Isabella "Bella" Swan, ella además de soportar a su pesadilla personal, tendra que hacerse pasar por..? Edward lleva demasiado tiempo enamorado de Bella, sera esta su oportunidad de llamar su atención? Adap. Sherrilyn Kenyon
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los personajes no pertenecen son de SM y las personalidades asi como la trama son de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

_**Advertencia: Para los que busquen un historia SADOMASOQUISTA, se EQUIVOCAN de historia apesar de que Bella vaya a tener que ser DOMINATRIX, la historia solo comenta el nombre de pasada sin llegar a leerse partes de dominacion como en otras historias, sin embargo la historia si contienen LEMMON. Espero que le den una oportunidad.**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO UNO_

En su vida como agente secreto, Bella Swan había hecho muchas cosas que había odiado: adular a asesinos de sangre fría, hacer ojitos de cordero degollado a los señores de la droga, pretender ser una novia por correo rusa, pasear desarmada con un vestido escotado, casi inexistente, en un trato de armas nucleares. Pero nada en todos sus años como un agente la había preparado alguna vez para hacer…

¡Esto!

"¿Quieres que haga, qué?", le preguntó a Alice, la directora administrativa de la Oficina de Defensa Americana, o BAD-1 , como era conocida por la mayor parte de la gente que trabajaba allí.

Una agencia de antiterrorismo en la sombra que la mayor parte del país no sabía ni que existía, BAD tenía a mucha gente "interesante", y Alice era definitivamente uno de los personajes más pintorescos. Con su 1,47 cm de altura, Alice no debería haberla intimidado en absoluto, y aún así, la pequeña y hermosa mujer, le lanzó una mirada de las que advierten a cualquiera que resultaba mucho más mortal que una cobra.

Y lo era.

Alice le dirigió una mirada plana, fija, sin ninguna emoción. "Vas a ser una dominatrix."

Bella no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse boquiabierta cuando oyó la risa masculina que procedía del escritorio, en el cubículo frente al suyo.

Su mirada se estrechó cuando un mal presentimiento se cernió sobre ella. ¿"Y de quién fue esta idea tan brillante?"

Edward hizo rodar su silla hacia atrás, de modo que pudiera mirar desde la entrada de su cubículo al de ella .Le sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

"Ah, no, no, no," dijo Bella firmemente devolviéndole la carpeta del archivo a Alice. "No en esta vida. Deja al Agente Excelente de ahí vérselas con cuero tachonado y fustas. Entonces los desviados podrán tener una juerga juntitos. "

Edward, quién realmente era más sexy de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho de ser, le dio un vistazo ardiente. "No puedo, amor. No tengo el culo adecuado. Pero tú por otra lado… " Su fija mirada, de un extraño dorado bajó recorriendo sus caderas y su sonrisa se volvió lasciva como si se imaginara agarrándola del trasero.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que odiaba más, el descaro de aquella mirada o el modo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella. Y su cuerpo siempre la traicionaba con este hombre. Nunca había entendido como una mujer podía sentirse atraída y repelida al mismo tiempo.

Seguramente le pasaba algo realmente malo.

¿"Esto no es acoso sexual? ". Le preguntó a Alice, aunque una parte de ella vibraba de entusiasmo. "Ya sabes, tengo algunos amigos en el EEOC-2 ."

Alice pareció más bien divertida con su pregunta. "'Bien, en este caso, Edward tiene razón. Necesitamos un agente femenino para el papel, y Edward pensó que tú serías la mejor para ello."

Bella lo taladró con la mirada. "Apostaría a que lo hizo."

Edward se levantó y se paseó hacia ellas, parándose en la entrada del cubículo. Con su 1,88 cm, era mucho más alto que Alice. La mirada en su atractiva cara era como la de un niño en Navidad. Una imagen a la que ayudaban su alborotado pelo, cobrizo, y sus burlones ojos dorados.

Le lanzó una diabólica mirada a Bella. "Ah, solamente piensa, Bella. Tú...yo...cadenas y látigos...La receta para una noche caliente, ¿eh?"

La receta para un desastre en su opinión. "La receta para una pesadilla, querrás decir. No lo haría ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Lo siento, Alice, consigue a otro agente para esto".

Alice suspiró con irritación. "Te necesitamos, Bella, eres la única en la oficina que encaja con el perfil. Deja de lado tu repugnancia personal y trabaja con Edward solamente esta vez".

"No voy a quitarme la ropa delante de él, aun si consigo la satisfacción de golpearlo."

Arqueando una ceja, él dobló los brazos sobre su pecho. ¿"Pero lo harías para detener a un conocido terrorista? "

Bella se detuvo al escuchar esto. Ese era su punto débil, y todos en la agencia lo sabían. Lo que no sabían era por qué. La razón era privada y personal, pero ella había utilizado su vida adulta completa en una cruzada para parar tanta violencia sin sentido. Aquella sola palabra podía conseguir que ella hiciera cualquier cosa.

Incluso quitarse la ropa delante de Edward Cullen, dios masculino, demonio personal.

"Esa fue otra razón por la que pensamos que tú serías perfecta," dijo Alice solemnemente. "Todos sabemos como te sientes."

No, realmente no lo hacían. Bella tomó el archivo de nuevo. ¿"Tengo que trabajar con Edward? "

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Es suyo chica. Ha estado trabajando en el caso durante un año y conoce todos los detalles. "

"No te preocupes Bella," dijo él. "Serás otra después de verme desnudo."

Ella resopló al oír esto. "Sí, que alguien me recuerde que mejor sería tomarme unos galones de Pepto-Bismol-3 , una botella industrial de Tums-4, y un poco de bicarbonato".

Edward hizo girar sus ojos. "Sí, seguro. Como que no venderías tu alma por tener una oportunidad conmigo."

Bella cogió su arma de la pistolera de su espalda, entonces sacó y comprobó el cargador. "Lo has conseguido". Puso de golpe el cargador en su sitio y quitó el seguro. ¿"Quieres diez segundos de ventaja o puedo sencillamente pegarte un tiro ya?".

Alice sacudió la cabeza hacia Edward. ¿"Por qué tienes que atormentarla siempre?. Un día, te va a pegar un tiro de verdad y yo estaría de acuerdo en autorizarlo". Alice se giró hacia ella con una mirada de advertencia. "Guárdala, Bella."

Rezongando, puso de nuevo el seguro y obedeció.

"Ah, no me pegaría un tiro de todos modos, Alice. Solamente disimula su encaprichamiento conmigo haciendo la imbécil".

Bella se plantó para encararlo. "¿Sabes Edward? No eres ni de lejos tan irresistible como crees."

"Seguro, solo que, ¿cuántas veces has soñado tenerme desnudo en tu cama?"

Bella contó hasta diez mentalmente y se forzó a no caer en su provocación. Pero lo peor de todo era que él tenía razón. Lo encontraba físicamente muy atractivo, pero en el momento en el que abría la boca, quisiera amordazarlo.

"Ah, sí," dijo ella sarcásticamente. "Haces arder mi mundo completamente. Oh, chico, chico. Tengo que tener tu caliente cuerpo. ¿Por qué no nos desnudamos completamente y nos lo hacemos aquí mismo en el cubículo? "

Alec Vulturi asomó su atractiva, aunque pomposa, rubia cabeza sobre la pared del cubículo de al lado. "¡Caramba tíos! ¿Podríais dejar ya esa mierda? Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de trabajar aquí."

¿"Desde cuándo trabajas en algo que no sea tu carpeta de acciones _Volturi_? " Preguntó Emmett McCarty, con su voz, de marcado acento, apareciendo por la otra pared y mirando a Alec. "Algunos estamos disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales. "

"Mi nombre es Vulturi," corrigió Alec.

Ignorándolo, como siempre hacía, Emmett miró por encima de Alice. ¿"Si Bella va a desnudarse de verdad, puedo liquidar a Edward y coger su caso? "

Alice les dirigió a todos ellos una fulminante mirada. "Agentes, abajo, o habrá un vil virus que atacará el sistema de nóminas y os dejará con el culo al aire. Se llama el Virus de Alice Cabreada y podría hacerse de modo que ninguno cobrara en al menos seis semanas...quizás incluso más."

Emmett y Alec inmediatamente desaparecieron.

Alice se volvió hacia Bella y Edward. "Vosotros dos, buen rollo."

Bella se mofó. ¿"Buen rollo? "Preferiría llevar en la mano un escorpión por mascota"

Aquella sonrisa diabólica regresó a la cara de Edward, mientras la recorría con una apreciativa mirada. "Te enseñaré mi aguijón si tú me enseñas el tuyo."

Ella hizo una mueca de asco. El tipo era realmente depravado.

"¡Eh!, Emmett," llamó él, "solías hacer mucho trabajo con escorpiones. ¿Cómo se aparean, de todos modos? Ya sabes que tienen esos aguijones y garras y—"

"Ya basta con los rituales de apareamiento de los escorpiones," dijo Bella con los dientes apretados. ¿"Por qué no hablamos de la mantis religiosa en cambio? Ya sabes, la hembra le arranca la cabeza al macho. Es una mujer sabia. "

Edward alzó las cejas. "Sí, pero ¡vaya modo de palmarla!, ¿eh? Si te tienes que morir, siempre mejor largarte con un buen polvo. "

Alice les echó una fulminante mirada. " Marlin Perkins y todo el equipo, vuelvan al tema que nos ocupa."

Edward se apoyó despreocupadamente contra el escritorio de Bella y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Bien, regresaremos al tema ahora y guardaremos el folleteo para más tarde."

Bella sencillamente siguió fulminándolo con la mirada. Este era uno de aquellos momentos en que ella realmente odiaba a este tipo.

Pero, desde luego, Thadeus "Edward" Cullen era un tío de muchos talentos. Podría escalar un edificio de manera que el Hombre Araña se sintiera orgulloso. Podría conducir mejor y más rápido que Jeff Gordon y Mario Andretti juntos. Podría construir una bomba letal con una botella de Coca-Cola vacía, un pedazo de tela, y simples productos de limpieza caseros.

Sobre todo, podría dejar sin habla a cualquier mujer del planeta con tan solo una mirada.

Era una maldita combinación que resultaba mortal para las defensas de cualquier mujer. Tenía los movimientos suaves, seductores de una bestia en su hábitat natural. La sonrisa de un Don Juan y la inteligencia de Einstein, todo esto empaquetado en el cuerpo de un modelo de un anuncio de Bowflex-5 .

Él era el epítome de todo lo que ella encontraba deseable en la especie masculina...

Y todo lo que despreciaba.

Su calma, fría, racionalidad lindaba con lo desapasionado.

Su arrogancia no conocía límites, y su ego…

Alguien realmente tenía que bajarle los humos.

Hasta parecía no vivir con ningún otro objetivo que atormentarla, era absolutamente molesto para su paz mental.

¿"Ya le ha sacudido ella? ", Preguntó Jasper cuando se les unió.

Apenas en la treintena, Jasper era joven para el puesto de director principal en una agencia tan importante, pero Bella no podía pensar en nadie más adecuado para controlar al variopinto, a menudo ilegal grupo, que componía el destacamento de fuerzas BAD.

Para toda su juventud y atractivo, Jasper era incluso más letal que Alice. Nunca se comprometía, nunca tomaba prisioneros. Algo que no pegaba con sus rasgos de niño bonito.

Llevaba en una pistolera negra de cuero, una 38 Special con culata de marfil, a la vista (Jasper había dicho una vez que le gustaba dar la imagen típica), pero era el modo en que usaba el estilete que llevaba atado con una correa a su muslo, por lo que era más famoso (o sea, por las sorpresas que le gustaba dar a quienes confundía su apariencia "típica")

Largo por los hombros, el pelo rubio acaramelado, lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, y por una vez tenía las mangas de la camisa azul, enrollada lo suficiente para revelar el colorido tatuaje de un dragón que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo - un recuerdo le había dicho una vez Alice a Bella, de los días cuando Jasper era el miembro de una violenta pandilla callejera en Nueva York.

¿"Quieres decir que tengo tu permiso para sacudirle? " Preguntó Bella a Jasper.

Jasper dio a Edward una sonrisa satisfecha y divertida.

Edward resopló. "No lo creo. Recuerda, sé exactamente donde vives y duermes. "

"Sí, pero no podrías saltarte mi sistema de seguridad."

Jasper tenía probablemente razón. Su especialidad eran las instalaciones eléctricas y las demoliciones. Podía hacer una trampa explosiva de casi cualquier cosa. Era un talento especial que Bella no podía imaginar que un chico de Nueva York adquiriera legalmente.

¿"Entonces, detrás de quien vamos, a todo esto?", preguntó ella abriendo su carpeta.

"Riley Biers," dijo Edward. ¿"Te suena de algo? "

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Desde luego que le sonaba. Era el caso por el que le había estado rogando a Jasper, y porque él se lo había asignado a Edward era algo que no podía imaginar. Ella era dos veces más agente que él. Al menos lo era en cuanto a investigación y reconocimiento se refería. Cuando tenía que ver con ejecución física, Edward le ganaba, pero solo porque el tipo tenía una flagrante indiferencia por la vida humana, especialmente la suya.

"Él provee de armas a muchos terroristas de Cisjordania," dijo ella.

"Sí," afirmó Edward. "He estado ansiando hincarle las uñas a este bastardo desde que trabajé para el Servicio Secreto y uno de sus esbirros atentó contra la vida del presidente, pero es resbaladizo como el infierno y no hemos sido capaces de atraparlo en algo. El IFT-6 solamente nos dijo que hace unos días las autoridades alemanas pillaron a su dominatrix favorita, a quién estaban vigilando por contrabando. Ahora el burdel en el que ella trabajaba está buscando una sustituta. "

¿"Y yo soy la sustituta? " Bella preguntó.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Jasper le cogió la carpeta y sacó la foto más reciente de un hombre calvo, poco atractivo, de mediana edad, para que ella la inspeccionara. "Los GA-7 tienen un topo en la celda donde ella ha estado hablando con las demás internas de los hábitos raros de Biers. Parece que le gusta hablar mucho durante sus palizas, y una de las cosas de las que él más se jacta, es de cuantos actos terroristas ha financiado o cometido. Le ponen las mujeres que parecen Bettie Page-8 , por eso queremos enviarte como una Látex Bettie, su nuevo juguete. Lo metes en un cuarto con micros, consigues que confiese, y entonces entramos con el GA y lo arrestamos. "

Sonaba bastante sencillo. Demasiado sencillo, de hecho, y nada era nunca sencillo.

¿"Todo lo que tengo que hacer es golpearlo?", preguntó Bella con recelo.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

"Realmente es un jodido bastardo," dijo Edward mientras le mostraba otra fotografía de Biers en una fiesta con una chica morena, parecida a Bettie Page, que no tendría más de quince años…y aquello fue decisivo.

"Bien. Si esto consigue sacarlo de las calles, entonces dame los tacones de aguja y la correa. "

"Me matas, Bella," dijo Emmett desde el otro lado de la pared.

Bella resopló audiblemente al oír el comentario. "Ponte a trabajar, Emmett."

¿"Jasper? " Llamó él por encima de la pared. "Quiero un traslado al caso de Edward. "

¿"Por qué, Emmett? " Preguntó Jasper. ¿"Te mueres por llevar tacones altos y una correa de una mujer? "

"Infierno, no. "

Bella carraspeó para conseguir la atención de Jasper." "Entonces, ¿cómo preparamos esto?", preguntó.

Edward sonrió. "Tú y yo vamos a encontrarnos con un entrenador para aprender sobre esclavitud y dominio. Tú vas a ser el ama y voy a tener que ser tu esclavo." Él parecía estar disfrutando esto muchísimo.

"Eres realmente un pervertido ¿verdad? ¿Lo admites? "

Edward se rió.

Jasper se frotó la cabeza como si empezara a tener migraña. "Ya que los dos vais a tener que ser extremadamente íntimos durante unos pocos días en breve, ¿por qué no os vais temprano y cenáis juntos esta noche?, entonces podéis hablar del caso y llegar a conoceros el uno al otro antes de que os toque desnudaros.

Ahora era a ella a la que le dio migraña con la perspectiva de lo que este caso implicaba. "Gracias, Jasper," dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"No hay de qué, Bella. Demonios, dejaré hasta que lo carguéis en la tarjeta de la compañía."

Ella le dirigió una cómica mirada. "Eres tan condenadamente generoso."

Edward indicó el camino a la puerta con una inclinación de la cabeza. ¿"Le tomamos la palabra, Bella? "

Bella suspiró luchando contra el impulso de correr en la otra dirección, pero esto no iba sobre ella y Edward y lo que lo detestaba. Iba sobre parar a un asesino de sangre fría a quien no le preocupaba a quien hacía daño.

Para eso, ella haría cualquier cosa. Incluso salir con el tío más arrogante que existía.

Ella miró a Alice. "Puedo pegarle a Edward de verdad, ¿no?"

"Él será tu esclavo durante el entrenamiento. Digo, hazle gritar pidiendo clemencia".

Edward parecía completamente impávido ante la perspectiva. "Golpéame, hazme daño, llámame Ralph."

"Sí, te llamo Ralph. Tendré suerte si no "vomito" al verte desnudo".

"Oooh,"dijo Edward en un tono apreciativo. "Has estado rápida en la respuesta, Swan. Estoy impresionado. "

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Edward volvió a su cubículo y agarró su chaqueta. Bella se adelantó y cerró su pc mientras Jasper regresaba a su oficina.

Alice abrió la carpeta otra vez y revisó los papeles hasta que encontró uno en particular, que le pasó a Bella. "Este es el expediente de Biers. Memorízalo mientras aprendes a golpear a una mierda como él. "

Un leve y maligno destello en su mirada decía que Alice disfrutaría estando en la posición de Bella. "Si a ti te apetece tanto, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Porque a él no le ponen las mujeres bajitas. Ya me gustaría. "

"Yo también. El pensamiento de tener que estar, con nada más que una "susanita" no me atrae."

"No te preocupes. Te cubriremos. "

Y lo harían. Los BAD siempre se cuidaban unos a otros. "Lo sé."

Alice retrocedió cuando Edward se les unió de nuevo.

"Vosotros dos tenéis una noche agradable para haceros amigos". Le dio una pequeña tarjeta a Bella. "Primera cosa por la mañana, el instructor se encontrará contigo en tu casa donde estoy segura que te sentirás un poco más cómoda. Mientras tanto, quiero que los dos os metáis pronto en el papel. Esta es la dirección de un sex-shop aquí en Nashville. Id allí y abasteceros de juguetes"

Edward le dirigió una de aquellas pícaras sonrisas mientras le daba a Bella un vistazo que hizo que el estómago de ella se contrajera. "Estoy deseando empezar".

A Bella no le hacían ni pizca de gracia sus bromas. "Mejor esperas sentado".

Le cogió la tarjeta a Alice. "Realmente disfrutas con esto, ¿no?"

"Absolutamente. Entonces ¿qué va a ser primero?", preguntó juguetonamente mientras daba un paso hacia ella. "¿Cena o sexo?"

"¿Perdón?"

Le cogió la tarjeta, dejando que sus dedos la rozaran en una cálida caricia, y sonrió como un lobo con piel de cordero. "Vamos, Bella. ¿Has estado alguna vez en un sex-shop?"

Difícilmente. Las perversiones sexuales no le habían llamado nunca la atención, y había oído bastantes cuentos de sus amigos más raritos como para saber que a ella no le iban a interesar los artículos que ofrecían esas tiendas. "¿Y tú?"

Parecía completamente impenitente. "Abogaré a la quinta enmienda por esto"

"Sabía que eras un pervertido."

"¡Eh!, no es culpa mía que los clientes me llevaran con ellos siempre que mi padre les hacía vigilarme."

Bella sacudió la cabeza y Edward retrocedió, entonces de encaminaron desde sus oficinas hacia los ascensores.

El padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen, era un director renombrado que había ganado varios Premios de Academia. El abuelo de Edward, Anthony Cullen, era el dueño de uno de los estudios de películas más grandes en el mundo, y el hermano más joven de Edward era una especie de gurú que había sido galardonado por la Academia en Efectos Especiales. Edward mismo había sido doble antes de que hubiera empezado a trabajar para el Servicio Secreto.

"Ya sabes, nunca he comprendido porque eres un agente BAD, de todos modos. ¿Por qué no seguiste el negocio familiar? "

Él se encogió de hombros. "Las películas son aburridas. Los actores son falsificaciones, imaginé que si me gustaba vivir mi vida al límite, podría hacerlo en la realidad. ¿Por qué arriesgarme a morir por una bala de fogueo cuándo puedo esquivar balas auténticas que tienen la intención de matarme y salvar el mundo? "

De un modo extraño aquello tuvo sentido para ella, y logró que sintiera un poco de respeto por él.

¿"Y que hay de ti?", preguntó mientras esperaban el ascensor. ¿"Qué hizo a una respetable agente de la CIA seguir a Jasper a una agencia en la sombra que no tiene aliados conocidos?".

"Respeto el trabajo infernal de Jasper y Alice y su orden del día, y no me gustaban todas las reglas de la CIA." Esto era lo mejor de BAD. Ninguna regla ataba sus manos. Cada agente estaba censado bajo un contrato civil. Estaban financiados por el Ministerio de Hacienda y escondidos bajo la tapadera de una agencia federal de seguros, que de un modo irónico era, lo que realmente eran. Sólo que "seguro" tomó un nuevo y completo sentido para ellos.

En realidad, eran un grupo de fuerzas especiales antiterrorista, sobre el cual nadie sabía nada excepto el presidente. Los agentes respondían ante Jasper, y él respondía solo ante jefazo.

Nadie más sabía que existían y a todos les gustaba de ese modo.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron.

Edward se apartó para dejarla entrar primero. Ella no habló otra vez hasta que estuvieron en el interior y él presionó el botón del vestíbulo.

"Además," dijo, continuando la conversación, "Me gustan las clases diferentes de agentes que tenemos. Sois mucho más divertidos que en las otras agencias. "

Él rió. "Sí, no somos un equipo ordinario."

Bella sonrió cuando miró a Edward de reojo. Aunque él la ponía de los nervios, tenía que confesar que estaba increíblemente atractivo allí plantado con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras miraba como cambiaban los números de las plantas. Algo en él era absolutamente irresistible.

Lo peor es que él lo sabía.

Su presencia era abrumadora en el ascensor, o quizás más bien, en todos lados. Era uno de aquellos raros hombres que poseían un aura intensa que lo abarcaba todo.

Aún cuando ella había tratado que no le gustara él por ser tan creído, hubo siempre una parte diminuta de ella que se sentía atraída. Una parte realmente pequeñita.

Cuando era silencioso y serio, realmente cortaba la respiración, lo que la hacía siempre preguntarse cuantos corazones habría dejado rotos.

"Bueno, dime Edward. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con una mujer con la que previamente te habías citado?"

La miró. ¿"Una verdadera cita o una cita "pretendo ser alguien e intento obtener información"? "

"Una verdadera cita."

Él soltó un silbido bajo. "Probablemente un año. ¿Y tú? "

Ella suspiró tristemente con la dolorosa verdad. "Tres años, al menos."

"Sí," dijo él con un suspiro. "Nuestro trabajo no se presta exactamente a tener citas, ¿verdad? "

"No. Nunca estoy segura en que decir cuando me preguntan lo que hago para ganarme la vida. A la mayor parte de los tipos les intimida mucho pensar que tienen una cita con un agente federal. "

Él resopló al oír esto. "Les digo a las mujeres que soy un agente federal y se ríen y piensan que les estoy metiendo un rollo. Así que por lo general lo arreglo diciendo que soy una mierda de comercial o algo."

La puerta se abrió. Bella caminó a través del vestíbulo mientras seguía sonriendo al pensar en Edward en una barra con alguna mujer riéndose tontamente sin tener ni idea de lo que el tipo era capaz de hacer. Él era increíble en el trabajo de campo. Podía hablar una docena de lenguas con soltura y no tenía miedo de nada.

Mientras estuvo en el Servicio Secreto, le habían herido de un disparo tres veces y había procesado a innumerables criminales. Todavía estaba realmente asombrada que Jasper hubiera sido capaz de arrancarlo de las garras del Servicio Secreto. Era un héroe famoso en su grupo.

¿"Quieres que te lleve yo?", preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente en un no. "No, yo te llevaré. He visto tu modo de conducir."

¿"Qué?", preguntó, su cara una expresión de total inocencia. "Tengo un registro de conducción perfecto."

"Sólo porque te los camelaste para escaquearte de tus tres últimas multas", le recordó.

"Aquello eran faltas leves por exceso de velocidad."

"Seguro. Y yo soy un marciano con tres brazos."

Sus palabras solo lo divirtieron. "Vale, Cha-cha-cha. Tú conduces. "

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿"Cha-cha-cha? ¿Como en Mul-downey el 'Cha-cha-cha' de Shirley-9 ? "

¿"Entiendes de carreras de automóviles?", preguntó como si estuviera sorprendido por sus conocimientos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. No era algo que alguna vez le hubiese mencionado a alguien, en realidad el tema raras veces salía. ¿"Estás de broma? Ella es la Campeona, la primera y única mujer en la historia de campeonato de Top Fuel-10 en la NHRA-11 . Cuando yo era una niña, quería ser como ella cuando creciera. Mi padre era un viejo amigo de su jefe de equipo, Connie Kalitta, y tengo su autógrafo. ¡Ah, adoro a esa mujer! "

¿"Entonces por qué conduces ahora como si fueses una vieja? "

Ella se mofó. "De vieja, nada. Puedo dar la vuelta al circuito (J-turn?) con una limusina Lincoln antibalas y quedar entre los mejores. "

Edward se rió entre dientes por su referencia al entrenamiento de agente donde todos ellos debían aprender a conducir una variedad de vehículos en circunstancias estresantes. Uno en particular que todos los agentes BAD tenían que pasar era la capacidad de saltar sobre lo primero disponible y poder salir de cualquier peligro posible, incluso fuego de artillería pesado, granadas y atentados con bomba.

Se inclinó y le susurró en el oído, "Todavía conduces con demasiada cautela para mi gusto, pero de lejos."

Bella tembló con la sensación inesperada de sentir su aliento sobre la piel e hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en otras cosas, mucho más íntimas, que harían que él estuviera así de cerca.

Y ella tenía la extraña impresión de que él no hablaba realmente del modo que ella conducía un coche.

No queriendo pensar sobre eso, lo llevó a la planta de aparcamiento donde tenía aparcado su Mustang rojo.

Edward no dijo nada mientras entraron y se dirigieron hacia fuera.

¿"Tenemos que ir de verdad a un sex-shop? " Preguntó ella, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Depende. ¿Tienes algún látigo y cadenas en casa? Y si lo tienes, tendré que cambiar definitivamente mi opinión sobre lo que hace la agente Isabella Swan durante sus días libres. "

Bella gimió. "La única cadena que tengo es la pequeña de oro que llevo alrededor del cuello, y en cuanto a látigos...los envases medio vacíos de Cool Whip-12 , ¿cuentan?"

"Para lo que estoy pensando, sí."

Ella soltó un suspiro cansado. ¿"Todo lo que te diga tienes que liarlo con el sexo? "

"Ya que, se supone, me vas a dominar, sip, pequeña"

Edward miró su cara, dura como una roca, mientras se introducía entre el tráfico de una manera mucho más tranquila de la que él lo haría.

Bella era una mujer caliente con un exterior frío que él había querido derretir desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero claro, el negocio y el placer no se mezclaban bien. Lo sabía mejor que nadie y aún así no podía evitar preguntarse que sabor tendría la pequeña morenita.

Cómo se sentirían aquellos delgados y ágiles miembros a su alrededor.

Ella era hermosa. No tanto en su aspecto, como en la forma en que ella podía hacerlo sentirse mejor sin hacer nada más que riéndose de él. Era sumamente tranquila y raras veces decía mucho aun cuando no paraba de sonar el teléfono.

Mientras estuvo en la CIA, se suponía que había sido uno de sus mejores agentes de campaña.

Pero en los tres años que ya habían pasado juntos en BAD, no había participado en muchos trabajos de campo. La mayor parte de su trabajo había sido a través de la red, lo que hacía que Edward se preguntara como estaría ella al descubierto.

En más de un sentido.

Él tenía la teoría que las mujeres silenciosas y tranquilas eran mucho más desinhibidas en la cama. Pero ya que no conocía a muchas tranquilas, nunca había podido probar su teoría.

Ella le echó un vistazo. ¿"En qué piensas? "

Edward recurrió a la típica respuesta masculina. "Nada".

¿"Nada? ¿Entonces por qué pareces el gato que se comió al canario? "

En repuesta le dirigió una pícara sonrisa. "Bien, entonces, pensaba en ti vestida de cuero negro, manejando una fusta sobre mi culo desnudo."

Ella no lo miró mientras giraba a la izquierda. "Creo que no hay "nada" que me guste más."

¿"Perdón? " Preguntó, atontado y excitado por sus palabras. ¿"Realmente quieres azotar mi culo desnudo? "

¡"No! " Gritó bruscamente. "Dije que no me gusta 'nada', no, no me gustaría nada MENOS. ¡Ah, santo Dios!, ¡Edward crece!"

Él continuó sonriéndole, que era algo que no le hacía a muchas personas. Había algo en ella que lo atraía contra todo sentido común o razón.

Como tampoco entendía completamente su necesidad incesante de provocarla. Aunque estaba el hecho de que disfrutara de sus rápidas repuestas y la forma en que aquellos ojos castaños destellaban siempre que él la hacía enojar. Resultaba casi tan sexy como acariciarla.

Casi.

"Me lo figuraba, eso es por lo que no dije "nada" para empezar."

Ella le dirigió una mirada de censura. "No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto."

¿"Tú? Soy el esclavo en prácticas. Creo si alguien debiera estar avergonzado, debería ser yo. "

Bella le dirigió un vistazo y metió el coche en el parking de un gran edificio azul cubierto con una triple X y que no tenía ventanas en absoluto. "Mira, Edward, tu hogar lejos de casa".

Bella se quedó parada a la entrada del sex-shop mientras el horror total la engullía. Nunca había visto nada como esto en toda su vida. Había jaulas colocadas en las esquinas con maniquís vestidos y encadenaron en la manera más sexualmente gráfica imaginable. ¿Realmente la gente utilizaba estas cosas?

Se detuvo al lado de unas muestras de consoladores con forma de pene y frunció el ceño.

¿"Qué pasa? " Preguntó Edward mientras la rozaba al pasar por delante de ella en la tienda.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no quedarse boquiabierta. ¿"Por dónde empiezo? "

Él se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros como si no se diera cuenta de lo cortada que estaba. "Bien, podríamos comenzar con lo que oscila en una de esas jaulas de ahí."

Bella no pudo menos que quedarse boquiabierta cuando él señaló algo que parecía haber llegado del planeta Porno. El aparato grande, negro sostenía a un maniquí femenino con los brazos y piernas extendidos, completamente sometido y tuvo náuseas.

Sí…

Sin ningún deseo de que él se diera cuenta de lo que le molestaba eso, rápidamente recuperó su expresión facial e hizo una pausa para ver la muestra de cuero para vendar los ojos y máscaras que estaban cubiertas de clavos.

¿"Puedo ayudarle? "

Bella casi saltó con el sonido de la débil voz femenina detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta para ver a una anciana con pelo blanco y gafas con montura negra que la contemplaba. ¡Santo Dios!, ¡era la abuela de alguien! Hasta tenía los zapatos negros SAS y un vestido blanco con flores azules oscuras que hacía juego con su suéter azul oscuro. Parecía amable y frágil.

¿Por qué demonios trabajaría aquí de dependienta en una tienda porno?

"No. Solo estoy...mirando. "

La anciana se rió y ligeramente le acarició el brazo. "Esta debe ser tu primera vez, dulzura. Simplemente relájate y diviértete. No te preocupes por mí, he probado casi todo lo de aquí, así que si tienes alguna pregunta, por favor, me la consultas. "

"Um…si."

La abuela sonrió cuando ella miró a Edward. "Bien, eres una mujer afortunada para tener esto como compañero de juegos. Porque, es sencillamente delicioso"

¿Delicioso? ¿Había dicho delicioso?

Bien, estoy en un episodio de Twilight Zone-13 con una abuela como el guardián del zoo. A por ello Bella.

La abuela siguió estudiándolo. "Sabes, me recuerda a mi difunto y amado Marcus. Ah, cariño, él era el mejor. Solamente vivía para el sexo. Se ponía a ello en todas partes, en cualquier momento. De hecho, una vez fuimos detenidos por escándalo en un metro mientras estábamos en Nueva York. "

Esto ya era demasiada información.

¿"Habéis sido detenidos ya? "

"No," Bella contestó rápida y francamente. Al menos ella no. Edward…bueno, no apostaría un céntimo por él.

"Entonces no lo estáis haciendo bien." La abuela le guiñó un ojo.

La abuela era sin una duda la cosa que más miedo daba de la tienda.

"Ah, le gustarán aquellos," le dijo la abuela a Edward, quién estaba dos pasillos más allá. "La fresa es el mejor, aunque a mi Marcus le gustara el de sabor a limón."

Bella miró, para ver que Edward examinaba paquetes de bragas comestibles. Se encogió interiormente mientras él los inspeccionaba. "Ni lo pienses Edward"

Él agarró uno de los paquetes. "Son de uva." Entonces miró a la Abuela. ¿"Los ha probado?"

"La uva no es lo mejor. Tienen un gusto un poco amargo"

Edward volvió a dejarlos en su sitio. "¿Dijo que había probado la fresa?"

Bella estrechó la mirada cuando él cogió un paquete. Bien. A esto podían jugar dos. "También tienen fustas ¿no?" Le preguntó a la mujer.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

¿"Tiene de esas chulas, con clavos? "

"Seguro, dulzura."

¡"No! " Dijo Edward, dejando las bragas y dirigiéndose hacia Bella. "Con púas nada"

Ella arqueó una ceja. "No puedo creer que haya encontrado finalmente algo que haga del grande, malo, Edward, un cobarde. ¿Qué porras podría hacerte temer a unas púas? "

"Una novia eslovena que en la escuela secundaria me dejó cicatrices de por vida. No quiero volver a tratar de quedar bien con un puerco espín mientras viva. "

Bella estaba asombrada de que él hubiese admitido esto. "¿Saliste con una pollita eslovena? Qué raro en ti. "

"No creas. Yo siempre he tenido algo con mujeres vestidas de cuero. " Él miró significativamente a un maniquí vestido en un corsé sumamente revelador de cuero que dejaba los pechos desnudos excepto dos diminutas tiras de piel.

La expresión de su cara decía que se la imaginaba en aquel traje.

Bella decidió jugar fuego contra fuego. Decidida, se encaminó al estante de los tangas de cuero, que tenían que estar ridículos sobre cualquier hombre, no importa lo atractivo o fabuloso que fuera. Cogió uno que era de un diseño de tira y miró hacia atrás, a Edward, quien hizo una mueca.

"Confía en mí, pequeña, parecería que tratas de cubrir dos bolos con un tirachinas."

"¡Ah, eres asqueroso!"

Le dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas burlonas. ¿"Pero sientes curiosidad, verdad? "

Lamentaba admitirlo, pero él había ganado este asalto. "No, simplemente me hace sentir pena de la mujer que acabe finalmente encadenada a ti. Haz un favor a las mujeres, Edward, que te castren."

"Ah, no, dulzura," dijo la Abuela. "Nadie debería esterilizar algo tan bueno como él. Se lo aseguro. He visto a muchos hombres atractivos en mis días, pero el tuyo...Es definitivamente un valor para conservarlo cerca"

"Mira, le gusto."

Bella se mordió la lengua para impedir decirle a Edward que debería entrenar a la Abuela para Biers. Pero la regla número uno era no revelar la misión de un agente a ningún desconocido, no importaba lo inofensivo que él o ella pareciera. Las palabras podrían matar aún más rápido y más con eficacia que una pistola.

Bella suspiró y miró alrededor. ¿"Qué te atrae a ti, Edward? "

Él cogió un tarro de pintura para el cuerpo de chocolate que hasta venía con su propia brocha y se paró a su lado. En aquel momento, había algo sumamente irresistible en él y en la forma suave en que la miraba. "Bella al dente"

Un inesperado temblor la sacudió y sabía que la causa era la curva caliente, seductora de su boca. Edward Cullen era un hombre estupendo con quien tener que vérselas.

"Si te gusta, tenemos una muestra," dijo la abuela rozando a Edward al pasar.

Fue al estante y abrió un tarro- probador, luego tomó una cuchara blanca de plástico y esparció un poco de chocolate en una pequeña taza de plástico.

Cuando Bella intentó alcanzarla, ella retiró la taza. "Dame tu dedo."

Antes de que Bella pudiera obedecer, la anciana le cogió el dedo lo bañó en el chocolate, y lo sostuvo para que Edward lo probara. Él no vaciló en abrir la boca y capturarla.

El estómago de Bella revoloteó cuando la lengua caliente, sensual, rodeó la yema de su dedo mientras él le cogía la mano para metérsela en la boca. Pellizcó su carne suavemente con los dientes mientras la contemplaba con una mirada caliente, de necesidad. Su aroma masculino a loción de afeitado y champú llenó su cabeza, haciendo que su corazón martilleara.

Nunca en su vida se había encendido tan pronto por cualquier hombre. Resultaba intrusivo y brusco y...y ella se moría por probar a que sabían sus labios.

¡Contrólate!

Bella sacó el dedo. "Espero que te hayas puesto la antirrábica hace poco"

Él se rió luego mojó su dedo en la taza. "Tu turno."

"Esto no es higiénico."

¿"Gallina? "

Bella no podía creer que él confiara en esa táctica infantil. Incluso peor, no podía creer que le funcionara pero ella no podía dejar al Sr. Agente Perfecto escaparse así.

Ya era hora de que el Sr. Cullen aprendiera una lección.

Cogiéndole la mano con la suya, le abrió la palma y le echó el aliento. Le dio su mejor "házmelo, fanfarrón", mirándolo fijamente antes de lamerle la palma y meterse el dedo entero en la boca.

Edward apretó los dientes para evitar blasfemar de dichosa agonía, en el mismo instante en que ella empezó a lamerle el dedo.

Aquella mujer tenía una lengua sobre la cual los poetas deberían escribir.

Por lo menos esto merecía una carta al foro Penthouse.

Cada hormona en su cuerpo ardió y su polla se puso tan dura que incluso dolía. Y con cada diminuto, erótico lametón de su lengua, él se endurecía más y más.

Ella dio un pequeño gruñido en el fondo de su garganta antes de darle un suave mordisco y apartarse. "Es mejor el 'Hershey's -14"

Edward estaba completamente aturrullado. Desde que toda su sangre se había concentrado en el centro de su cuerpo, no estaba precisamente como para entender sus palabras. Sólo sabía que ella se había apartado y era la última cosa que él quería.

De hecho, la única cosa que quiso desde entonces fue tomarla en sus brazos y saborear su dulce y atrevida boca. Clavarla en la pared que tenía ella detrás y calmar el agudo dolor de su ingle, tan solo estar desnudos y sudorosos, eso quería.

A Bella le puso un montón lo que hizo, mucho más de lo que quería admitir. La verdad era, que Edward sabía delicioso. Y la mirada que tenía cuando ella lo probó se le había quedado marcada en la conciencia. Sus pechos estaban todavía hinchados y duros de deseo.

¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por él? Sí, era magnífico, pero también era una alimaña.

Tratando de distraerse, paseó por un pasillo lleno de los vibradores más increíblemente raros que había visto nunca. Algunos parecían penes, otros solo cosas raras. Uno en particular tenía dos penes que señalaban cada uno hacia un lado.

Inclinando la cabeza para verlo mejor, Bella se quedó quieta y frunció el ceño.

Edward se rió por lo bajo, divertido, cuando se paró detrás de ella.

Estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sentía la intensidad de su presencia. Mejor, la podría estar tocando de verdad, dado el modo en que minaba su fuerza de voluntad.

¿"Realmente no habías estado nunca en una de estas tiendas? " Le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No tenía ni idea de que estos" - señaló hacia la miríada de novios-a-pilas — "estuvieran en tantas formas, colores, o texturas. Que pena. ¿La gente de verdad usa esto? "

Como su cuerpo la rozó, ella pudo sentir su dura erección. Él tenía razón. Era un hombre grande, y el pensar eso fue como una descarga, mientras, él cogió uno de los paquetes ilícitos. "Sí, lo usan, al menos sé que los usan en las sesiones porno." Ella le dirigió una mirada de lado, de censura.

Él pareció realmente ofendido. ¿"Qué? Mi primo Benjamín produce películas de pornografía para un estudio pequeño, independiente. Para horror de mis abuelos, él habla de ello en cada fiesta navideña. "

Aliviada más de lo que quería confesar, ella sacudió la cabeza. "Tienes la más extraña de las familias."

"Y tú has estado tanto tiempo en Beverly Hills como en sex-shop si crees eso. Confía en mí, donde crecí, mi familia era la más normal del barrio."

"Y ahora sé por qué nunca he tenido el hábito de frecuentar ni uno ni otro sitio" Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿"Entonces que necesitaré exactamente para esta…excursión? "

Edward devolvió "el artículo" que tenía en la mano a la estantería. "Voto porque quitemos esto de la lista. En primer lugar, ninguna mordaza, si a Biers le dan náuseas terminaríamos con el objetivo de hacerlo hablar. "

"Esto tiene sentido."

Edward se dirigió dos pasillos más allá donde había una exhibición de objetos restrictores. "Algo simple. Esposas. "

Bella estudió la variedad de esposas que había. Una imagen espontánea de Edward tumbado desnudo sobre su cama cruzó por su mente, y a pesar de lo que nunca lo admitiría, tenía que decir que fue un pensamiento increíble.

¡Ah, ¡Santo Dios!, que no note nada! Se inflaría como un pavo si supiera que se lo estaba imaginando desnudo.

"Algunas de estas cosas parece como si debieran ser ilegales," dijo tratando de distraer su mente de nuevo.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Personalmente, no me van las cosas duras, pero hay toda clase de gente".

"Me alegro de no ser una de ellos y de tener licencia para llevar un arma, por si alguna vez tengo la desgracia de encontrarme gente de esa en un callejón oscuro."

"Sí." Edward cogió dos pares de puños de terciopelo. Los sostuvo como un hombre que realmente no tenía ningún interés en usarlos.

"Realmente esto no te va, ¿verdad?".Preguntó sorprendida. Tan entusiasmado y aventurero como era en todo lo demás, ella había pensado que el sería un experto habitual en porno.

"No. Me gusta el buen sexo a la antigua. Tumbado y sucio."

Ella hizo girar los ojos. "Sabes, durante un minuto, habías empezado a gustarme."

"¿Sólo un minuto?"

"Tienes razón. Más bien diez segundos. "

"Bien, ahora por eso, voto a favor de este." Cogió un látigo de siete colas hecho de gruesas correas de cuero.

"Bien." Ella se fue a la estantería de los bodys y cogió uno lleno de volantes, confeccionado con satén y plumas. ¿"Qué te parece este? "

Él sonrió abiertamente. "Me gusta ese. "

"Estupendo. ¿Qué talla usas? "

"¿Perdón?"

La abuela se rió. "Tengo su talla en el almacén."

"¡No!" gritó Edward. "Sólo tengo una regla en la vida: nada de colgajos. "

"¿Por qué no?" Lo provocó Bella. "¿Eres alérgico al satén?"

"No, pero esto" - cogió una de las tiras — "me daría una tiricia del infierno. No, gracias. "

Ella chasqueó la lengua, luego lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

Edward se paró cuando pasaron al lado de una lata alta, delgada de plata, que tenía varias plumas largas. Su mirada giró especulativa, pícara. ¿"Te hago cosquillas en el culo con una pluma? "

"¿Cómo dices?"

Se aclaró la garganta. "Dije, ¿no hace un tiempo particularmente agradable?"

Bella torció el gesto. "¡Ah, por favor! ¡No me digas que eres un fan de Arriba la Academia! "

Edward se quedó impresionado de que Bella conociera la vaga referencia que había hecho de la poco convencional película de principios de los ochenta. "¿Cuántas veces la has visto?"

"Más de las que recuerde. Era la película favorita de mi hermano menor Seth cuando iba al instituto y maldigo el día en que la editaron en videocinta. "

Edward se rió, asombrado de ver cuanto disfrutaba con sus contiendas verbales y de la visión única que tenía ella del mundo. "¡Eh!, defiendo el gusto de tu hermano en películas."

"Seguro." Pero el brillo que bailaba en sus ojos decía que no estaba tan ofendida como quería fingir.

Mejor aún, ella cogió una de las plumas y la añadió a las esposas.

"¿Me vas a dejar?"Preguntó esperanzado.

"Ah, no, tú eres el esclavo, ¿recuerdas? Tiene que hacer lo que yo diga. "

"Sí, pero, ¿no consiguen los esclavos recompensas?"

"No." Pasó por delante de él.

Tal vez los esclavos sí fueran recompensados, antes de que terminaran este caso, Edward pondría todo su empeño en que así fuera. Había estado muy caliente por esta mujer desde hacía demasiado tiempo para al menos no conseguir saborear esa boca sabioncilla.

Como el resto de ella…

Edward no era la clase de hombre que dejara escapar algo que él quisiera, y no iba a dejar a Bella atarlo sin que ambos se dieran el gusto de probar algo decadente.

* * *

1-BAD = Bureau of American Defense (Oficina de Defensa Americana)

2-EEOC=Equal Employment Opportunity Commission (Comisión para la Igualdad en las Oportunidades de Empleo).

3-Pepto-Bismol= Conocido remedio farmacéutico para los dolores de estómago.

4-Tums=Jarabe de calcio usado contra la acidez y la indigestión.

5-Bowflex=Importante firma de aparatos de fitness y musculación.

6-IFT=International Foundation of Telecommunications (Fundación Internacional de Telecomunicaciones).

7-GA=German Army (Fuerza militares alemanas).

8-Bettie Page= Famosa modelo norteamericana de los años 50, muy popular en su época.

9-Shirley Mul-downey = Icono femenino de las carreras deportivas. Primera mujer que se hizo un sitio en este deporte "masculino". "Cha-cha-cha" se refiere al apodo de uno de los bólidos con el que participó en importantes circuitos.

10-Top-Fuel= Importante y reconocido club automovilístico.

11-NHRA= National Hot Rod Association (Liga nacional de carreras automovilísticas)

12-Cool-Whip = envases de helado.

13-Twilight Zone= Serie televisiva de fantasía y ciencia ficción.

14-Hershey= marca reconocida de chocolates y dulces.

* * *

**Hola**

**Al fin encontre tiempo para subir esta historia, espero que hayan leido la advertencia al inicio. Es una historia corta de 5 cap, que opinan personalmente adoro las personalidades de estos personajes, pueden adivinar cual es el nombre de la dependiente del Sex-shop?**

**En serio disfruten, delen una oportunidad y espero que me escriban para saber que piensan de la historia**

**Por cierto estoy pensando en subir una trilogia (todavía estoy ajustando los detalles), pero me gustaría no subir yo los tres libros, sino que con el apoyo de otros dos adaptadores subir un libro cada uno y asi poder presentar un proyecto diferente. Si alguien esta interesado Me puede mandar un PM para aclarar los detalles.**

**Nos leemos el viernes**


	2. Chapter 2

Los nombres de los personajes no pertenecen son de SM y las personalidades asi como la trama son de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

_**Advertencia: Para los que busquen un historia SADOMASOQUISTA, se EQUIVOCAN de historia apesar de que Bella vaya a tener que ser DOMINATRIX, la historia solo comenta el nombre de pasada sin llegar a leerse partes de dominacion como en otras historias, sin embargo la historia si contienen LEMMON. Espero que le den una oportunidad.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

Bella le mantuvo la mirada mientras comía. Edward parecía estar increíblemente concentrado en ella.

Demasiado concentrado. Estaba empezando a sentirse como una presa bajo la hambrienta mirada de un poderoso león. Pero lo que él no sabía es que este conejito, como el de los Monty Python y el Santo Grial, tenía afilados y viciosos dientes.

Bebió un sorbo de vino. "Si estás intentando ponerme nerviosa, Edward, puedes dejarlo. No me asusto fácilmente".

Él alzó una ceja con su comentario y continuó observándola. "No estoy intentando ponerte nerviosa, Bella. Solo intento adivinar como eres. Eres normalmente tan fría en el trabajo que encuentro apasionante descubrir como eres realmente cuando estás fuera de la Bat torre". Bat torre era el apodo del edificio BellSouth-1 en la parte financiera de Nashville, donde las oficinas de BAD estaban escondidas bajo la apariencia de un departamento de Bell South, en un área segura del edificio donde nadie que no fuese de los suyos podía acceder.

Bella apartó su copa y respondió en voz baja, "Eso es por todos los productos químicos que hay en el aire allí. Solidifican mis células de sangre hasta que no soy más que una estatua."

Su cálida risa se deslizó sobre ella. Era mucho más fácil hablar con Edward de lo que había pensado. Su primera impresión de él cuando se conocieron hacía tres años había sido menos que lisonjera.

Vale, ella lo había odiado.

Él se había presentado en el trabajo con un par de vaqueros medio rotos y una camiseta, y una actitud frívola que había encendido su ira inmediatamente. Ella se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio, mientras que Edward tomaba pocas cosas en serio — o al menos eso parecía en un principio.

No fue hasta que lo vio en acción que ella desarrolló algún respeto por sus habilidades, y se dio cuenta que él se tomaba su trabajo realmente con la misma seria responsabilidad que el resto de ellos.

Como venía de una familia de Hollywood, era un actor consumado. Pero eso también le hacía preguntarse como era el verdadero Edward Cullen. ¿Cuánto de este hombre encantador con el que estaba cenando era verdadero y cuanto era una actuación?

Él hizo una pausa cortando su filete y la miró. ¿"Por qué tengo el sentimiento repentino que soy algún experimento de laboratorio que no funciona y tú eres el científico que trata de entender por qué?"

"Eres perspicaz. Nada que ver con un experimento. Sólo me preguntaba como un tipo como tú termina trabajando para el gobierno."

Se limpió la boca antes de tomar un trago de cerveza. "En pocas palabras, Jasper."

No era lo que ella esperaba oír. "¿Jasper?"

"Sí. Fuimos a la universidad juntos en California. Yo no sabía lo que quería hacer con mi vida, sólo que no quería a Hollywood en ella. Yo no sabía ni siquiera que carrera escoger. Cuando comencé mi segundo año, Jasper era mi compañero de habitación, y aunque él tuviera sólo diecinueve años, sabía exactamente lo que quería. Mientras el resto de nosotros salía de copas y de fiesta todo el tiempo, él se quedaba en el dormitorio estudiando."

"Suena a Jasper."

"Sí. Una noche, lo encontré realmente fuera de sí y averigüé mucho sobre él. No estaba allí para recibir sencillamente una educación, él estaba allí porque quería marcar una diferencia. Quería hacer con su vida algo que ayudara a la gente, no le importaba hacerse con dinero mientras pudiese ayudar a la gente que lo necesitase. Era el ser humano más decente que yo había conocido jamás, y era la primera vez en mi vida que realmente respetaba a alguien."

Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Jasper era un hombre al que se hacía difícil no respetar. "Todavía no puedo entender por qué un tipo como tú quiso salvar el mundo. No me das el tipo de un altruista."

Él resopló. ¿"Quieres saber la pura verdad de por qué estoy aquí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Mientras éramos compañeros de habitación, averigüé que Jasper nunca había ido a DC y que una de las cosas que más ilusión le hacía y quería hacer antes de morir era ver el Smithsonian-2 . Fue el mismo año en que se hacía la exposición de Star Trek así que pensé que sería genial verlo ya que uno de los trajes que se exhibían era uno que mi madre había llevado cuando actuó como una princesa alienígena que intentaba seducir a Kirk"

A su pesar, le causó curiosidad que probablemente había visto el episodio una docena de veces en su vida, sin adivinar que algún día, una de las mujeres que iban detrás de Kirk, tendría un hijo que terminaría trabajando con ella. ¿"Tu madre salió en un episodio de Star Trek?"

"Ah, sí. Ella hizo montones de apariciones en espectáculos y películas antes de casarse con mi padre y comenzar a tenernos."

Bella odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba fascinada por el pasado de Edward. Él había tenido una verdadera infancia en Hollywood. "Considerando eso, puedo ver porque querías ir, pero fue realmente amable de tu parte llevar a Jasper contigo."

"Sí, pues como decía, lo admiraba y eso no habría sido la mitad de divertido yendo solo. Entonces ambos estábamos allí en Smith junto con otras varios cientos de personas, incluso familias con niños pequeños y bebés en cochecitos, cuando esa voz por megafonía nos dice que había una amenaza de bomba y que el edificio entero tenía que ser evacuado inmediatamente."

Bella lo vio todo rojo. Era la clase de pánico inútil y miedo que ella tanto odiaba.

"Creo que no he estado más asustado nunca en mi vida," admitió Edward.

¿"Te asustaste y lo admites?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Difícil de creer, pero, sí, cuando nos dirigíamos en filas por los pasillos y después una única fila bajando por unas escaleras metálicas en la parte de atrás, realmente esperaba que una bomba explotara y nos matara a todos. Continué mirando alrededor a todas las caras de las personas que habían ido inocentemente allí ese día sin ninguna otra razón que ver un poquito de nuestra historia, y pensé, ¿qué clase de capullo haría explotar el Smith? Quiero decir, yo sabía que tales cosas pasaban, pero era la primera vez que era personal.

"Y cuando estuvimos fuera de pie, esperando que la escuadrilla de artificieros buscara en el edificio, me enfadé de verdad cuando miré alrededor a todos los edificios diferentes que componen el Smith y pensé en los objetos irremplazables que contenían. Todos los pedazos de la historia que se podrían haber perdido para las futuras generaciones…El Espíritu de San Luis, el diamante Esperanza, la 'Bandera Adornada con la estrella original de lentejuelas,' maldición, hasta el traje de mi madre y la máscara del Guardabosques Solitario. Pero lo peor eran todos los niños que estaban alrededor mío y que habrían podido pasar a la historia ese día. No era justo, y por primera vez, realmente entendí lo que motivaba a Jasper a intentar enderezar los males del mundo. Entonces decidí que tenía que hacer algo con mi vida también. Después de la graduación, embalamos nuestras cosas, nos mudamos a DC, y comenzamos a solicitar empleos. Dentro de seis meses, él ingresó en la CIA y yo me uní al SS-3 ."

Estaba impresionada tanto por sus proyectos como por su ímpetu, sobre todo por Edward. "Debía dar miedo a dos chicos como vosotros dirigirse a través del país por su cuenta y riesgo."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No realmente. Cuando tienes la clase de dinero y contactos que mi familia posee, no hay mucho riesgo en la mayor parte de las cosas. Mi padre me compró un Georgetown marrón para la graduación, así que sólo era cuestión de encontrar nuestro sitio en el mundo."

"Wow," dijo sarcásticamente, recordando cuantas veces en su infancia habían hecho equilibrios para poder apenas vivir. "Debe ser agradable comer en cuchara de plata y saber que pase lo que pase, tienes una red de protección."

Él pareció no hacer caso de su sarcasmo. "A veces, pero si no tienes cuidado, esa red de protección puede convertirse rápidamente en una soga que te ahoga."

Su percepción la atontó. Edward tenía de verdad buen fondo…esa era la última cosa que había esperado de él, y eso hacía que le resultara más atractivo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"He visto la mayor parte de mis amigos y familiares terminando drogadictos y totalmente idos emocionalmente porque no tienen ningún concepto de lo difícil que es la vida para aquellos que tienen carencias. Para ellos una crisis es el hecho de que no les entreguen el Ferrari a tiempo para el partido y tengan que coger el Bentley a cambio. Dios no lo quiera."

Ella miró el modo en que la luz de la vela jugada con su pelo cobrizo mientras se comía el filete. La luz bailaba en los ángulos agudos de sus mejillas y mandíbula, haciéndola preguntarse como se sentiría la línea de su mandíbula bajo su dedo. Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar. Realmente hacía demasiado tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre. Incluso mucho más desde que había sentido la loca necesidad de extender la mano y tocar a uno.

Por qué lo sentía con Edward, no podía imaginárselo. Aunque para ser sincera, le estaba empezando a gustar ahora que él le hablaba en lugar de lanzarle pullas.

"¿Cómo es que tú escapaste de ese destino?" preguntó, más interesada en la respuesta de lo que debería.

"Otra vez, tengo que decir Jasper. Él era la primera persona pobre que yo había llegado a conocer de verdad. Veamos, yo me preguntaba si debería ir a Cancún o Río para las vacaciones de primavera mientras él se guardaba la fruta en su petate de modo que tuviera algo para comer durante el fin de semana y no pasar hambre. Me estremezco al pensar en lo que podría haberme convertido sino hubiese sido afortunado cuando asignaron a los compañeros de habitación.

Bella pensó sobre ello en silencio, mientras Edward continuó comiendo. Realmente comenzaba a intrigarla con sus historias.

Y eso la aterrorizó.

Incluso así, quería saber más sobre él. "¿Cómo terminaste con el nombre de Thaddeus?" preguntó, cambiando de tema. "Sencillamente no te encaja en absoluto."

Él gimió como si el nombre le hiciera mucho daño. "Antes de que mi padre fuera director, era especialista. Mi madre pensó que sería gracioso llamarnos a todos según el personaje que estuviese doblando cuando fuimos concebidos."

"¿De verdad? Qué divertido." Pero, por su vida, no podía pensar en una sola película desde la fecha de su nacimiento con un personaje con ese nombre... " Así que ¿quién era Thaddeus?"

Él tomó otro trago de cerveza. "Es de un viejo western de 1971. Alias Smith y Jones. Ben Murphy actuaba como Jed Curry" el niño", también conocido como Thaddeus Jones, y de ahí mi nombre. Supongo que podría ser peor. Si mi padre hubiese sido moreno me habrían llamado Hannibal por el personaje de Pete Deul. "

Ella se dobló hacia él. "Afortunado que fuiste, en efecto. Entonces, ¿dónde conseguiste el apodo de Edward?"

"John Wayne."

Ella hizo girar los ojos. "Hablaba en serio."

"En serio. Era un viejo amigo de mi abuelo. Una noche, aproximadamente un año antes de que muriera, estaba en casa de mi abuelo jugando al vaquero conmigo. Quería un nombre de proscrito chulo, entonces el Duque me apodó Edward Hijinx, el chico bandolero.

Una ola de calor la recorrió. Que tierno.

Pero la expresión de Edward se torno profundamente triste. "Yo tenía sólo ocho años cuando murió, y cuando mi madre entró para decirme que se había ido, le dije que nunca usaría otro nombre. El Duque me había llamado Edward, y Edward sería".

El corazón le dolió por él y por el dolor que vio reflejado en su rostro. "Lo querías."

"Sí. Era como otro abuelo para mí." Edward volvió su atención de nuevo a la comida.

Bella permaneció sentada silenciosamente mientras pensaba en todas las historias y cosas que él le había contado aquella noche. "Has debido tener una vida fascinante, conociendo a todos esos famosos."

Él lo tomó con una dosis inusitada de humildad. "Sí y no. Al final de día, la fama es volátil, y la única verdad, es que todos nos vestimos por la cabeza. La única diferencia entre alguien que trabaja en McDonald y Hollywood deriva en el tamaño de su sueldo y de su ego. He visto a la fama destruir muchas más vidas que construirlas".

Sí, había mucho más en Edward de que ella hubiese creído.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la intensidad de aquellos ojos dorados la hizo estremecer. "Tengo mucho más respeto por alguien como Jasper, que lo tenía todo en contra y aún así luchó por salir de la pobreza, dio un giro a su vida, e hizo algo de él, del que tengo por todos los niños ricos con todos sus fondos fiduciarios y sus fiestas en las Caimán. Créeme, prefiero muchísimo más andar con los Jasper de este mundo."

Le dio otro bocado al filete. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde creciste?"

Bella suspiró tristemente cuando recordó su pequeña ciudad natal. "Forks, Washington.

"¿Y que hay de tus padres?", preguntó. "Nunca hablas de ellos."

El corazón de Bella se estremeció cuando pensó en su madre y en su padre. "No, no lo hago."

Incómoda con el giro de la conversación, se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, háblame de Biers".

"Volvamos a lo paternal. Me he destripado ante ti, lo menos que podías hacer es contarme algo sobre tus padres." Edward vio que sus ojos marrones estaban al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Bella?"

"No hay nada que contar."

No necesitaba que su instinto le dijera que ella ocultaba algo. Era dolorosamente obvio.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, ella se disculpó y se dirigió a los servicios. Edward se levantó y la siguió.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó cuando él la hizo detenerse en el vestíbulo. "No planeas seguirme al lavabo de señoras, ¿verdad?"

"No. Sólo quiero saber porque el recordar a tus padres te trastorna tanto. A la mayor parte de la gente no se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando piensan en los suyos."

Bella se tapó los labios con la mano mientras luchaba contra el dolor que todavía dolía profunda y desgarradoramente en el interior de su alma. Siempre se emocionaba cuando pensaba en su padre y madrastra. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Era algo contra lo que luchaba cada día, y ni siquiera el paso del tiempo podría llevarse el aguijón de eso. Era lo peor sobre la violencia sin sentido. Dejaba una marca indeleble en las vidas que marcaba.

No quería hablar de ello y aún así se encontró confiando en él, por alguna razón que no podía ni empezar a comprender. "¿Recuerdas el vuelo 103 de Pan Am?"

"¿El Lockerbie, Escocia, bombardeado?"

"Sí," dijo, obligándose a no emocionarse. Pero era difícil. "Mi padre y mi madrastra estaban en aquel vuelo, volvían a casa para la Navidad de un viaje de negocios. Mi abuela, mi hermano Seth, mi hermana Leah y yo, estábamos adornando el árbol de Navidad, escuchando a las noticias y hablando de lo que haríamos cuando llegaran a casa, cuando escuchamos la noticia."

Se ahogaba cuando imaginaba otra vez ese día con toda claridad. "Mi abuela estaba a punto de poner al ángel de cristal encima del árbol cuando lo anunciaron. Era un adorno de Lenox-4 de edición especial que había guardado toda la vida. Lo dejó caer al suelo, donde se rompió al igual que nuestros corazones. Leah comenzó a gritar ella ya había perdido a su padre y yo simplemente estuve allí de pie completamente en estado de shock, contemplando el cristal roto en el suelo, incapaz de moverme o respirar. Mi abuela se disgustó tanto con las noticias que ella terminó por tener un ataque más tarde esa noche."

Edward podía ver la agonía reflejada claramente en el rostro de Bella lo que hizo que se le formara un nudo en el pecho.

La mirada que ella le dirigió lo traspasó. "¿Sabes como suena el alma humana cuando grita en absoluta agonía? Resuena por tu cuerpo hasta que crees estar seguro que te romperá los tímpanos. Sólo que nadie más puede oírlo. Sólo tú. Un minuto, y yo era tan solo una niña, que sueña con elegir un vestido de fiesta para la promoción junto con Sue, teniendo a mi padre que me iba a enseñar a conducir ese verano, y en el siguiente toda mi vida cambió irrevocablemente."

"Yo ya no tenía padres que estuviesen ahí cuando me gradué, fastidiándome para que me casara antes de cumplir los treinta. Ninguna madre para el té de hija-madre en mi hermandad de mujeres o un padre para ayudarme a arrastrar las cajas a mi cuarto de residencia de estudiantes. Y todo debido a un acto de violencia sin sentido. Es horrible y duele y ningún niño debería sentirse como yo me sentí entonces. Nadie debería perder de ese modo a las personas que ama. Nadie."

Él no sabía como pudo mantenerse ella tan firme. Sus ojos reflejaban la más absoluta angustia.

"Doscientas cincuenta y nueve familias quedaron destrozadas aquel día, y quiero asegurarme que nadie sentirá jamás el dolor que me atravesó cuando comprendí que mi madrastra y mi padre no volverían a casa nunca otra vez. De modo que, Sr. Cullen, eso es por lo que cuando dices la palabra terrorista, me cabreo."

"Y tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo. Lo siento Bella. De verdad que lo siento."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé. Ahora disculpa, tengo que ir realmente al cuarto de baño durante un minuto."

Edward se apartó y la observó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Andaba despacio y metódicamente, pero él sospechaba que ella se iba para tener un lugar donde derrumbarse.

Maldición. No debería haberla presionado. ¿Pero cómo podría haber adivinado eso? Su estúpida historia en el Smith era ínfima comparada con la suya. Y la gente como ella era por la que su trabajo significaba tanto para él. Era lo que le quitaba el sueño, y el motivo por el que nunca había querido ir en serio con una mujer.

Su trabajo era bastante estresante, la última cosa que necesitaba era una mujer que quisiera que le dedicara un tiempo que él no podía darle.

Suspirando, volvió a la mesa para esperar que Bella regresara.

Cuando volvió unos minutos más tarde, él podía decir que había estado llorando. Sus pómulos habían sido pellizcados y sus ojos sólo estaban un poco rojos, pero era bastante para avisarlo de lo que ella había hecho en el cuarto de baño.

"Sin ninguna duda eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido alguna vez," dijo él, brindando con su cerveza. "Realmente te admiro Bella."

Bella frunció el ceño mientras cogía su copa de vino y la chocaba ligeramente contra su botella de cerveza. "Ahora si que no me fío de ti Edward. ¿Qué escondes en la manga?"

"Solamente carne desnuda, lo que podrás ver por ti misma mañana por la mañana." Le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que ella tuviera aquella chispa de enojo tan familiar en sus ojos marrones.

Eso era mucho mejor que su tristeza. Si la mantenía enojada, no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada más.

"¿Sabes?, he leído siempre sobre hombres incorregibles, pero tú lo eres de verdad, ¿no?"

Él se rió. "Golpéame con todos tus látigos y palos, pequeña"

Le dirigió una sonrisa medio bromista, medio siniestra. "Planeo hacerlo."

"Esta bien. Valdrá la pena si besas todas mis pupitas después."

"Ah, eres rápido, Sr. Cullen."

"Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿te resulto lo bastante encantador como para conseguir que te quites los pantalones?" Levantó las cejas al mirarla.

"Estás en ello, ¿verdad?"

"Lo intento."

Le dirigió una mirada encendida. "Puede que tuvieses alguna posibilidad si yo no supiera la cantidad de mujeres a las que has conseguido quitarles los pantalones para luego salir pitando de sus vidas."

Levantó las manos fingiendo rendirse. "Son todo mentiras. Me encasillaron."

"Sí, seguro"

Y aún así la cautivaba, él y esa actitud tan desenvuelta suya. Realmente estaba empezando a camelársela, y esto la asustó, más incluso que el pensamiento de su entrenamiento como dominatrix.

Verdaderamente lo deseaba. ¿Cómo no podría? Él la había comprendido, extrañamente, sobre lo de sus padres, y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba intentando distraerla para quitárselo de la cabeza.

Edward realmente tenía un corazón y un alma debajo de aquel intento de fachada.

"Trabajemos," dijo volviendo a su pollo asado a la parrilla. "Cuéntame todo sobre Biers".

"Es un monstruo total. Tu tipo de hombre."

Ella se rió. "Suena más bien a tu tipo. Tal vez debería haberte conseguido ese corpiño después de todo."

"Para con las bromas sobre el corpiño." Se estremeció. "Cada vez hablas de ello, tengo esa imagen en la cabeza, que me ha marcado de por vida."

"¿Qué imagen?"

"Mi tía Carmen era una de las mujeres que hicieron el maquillaje de Tootsie. Para prepararse practicó con mi padre. Volví a casa de la escuela y me lo encontré con el equipo completo: lentejuelas, peluca, pendientes, maquillaje, ya sabes. Olvida el horror, aquello era la cosa más escalofriante que he visto nunca. Mi padre era una mujer fea de verdad".

Bella se rió otra vez. "¿En serio?"

"Ah, sí. No podrías pagarme bastante para conseguir que me acercara a ropa femenina de nuevo…a menos que la esté quitando yo de un cuerpo femenino".

"¡Edward!" gruñó. "Céntrate en otra cosa que no sean tus hormonas."

"Trataría de concentrarme en tus hormonas, pero te cabreas cada vez que lo hago"

"Estamos aquí para trabajar."

"Sí, pero por una vez mi trabajo implica que te desnudes."

"No me voy a desnudar para ti"

"Casi desnuda entonces."

"Edward…"

"Bien, bien, pararé y te informaré en serio."

Y por una vez cumplió su palabra. Terminaron la comida mientras revisó cada matiz del caso y cada loco fetiche que había descubierto sobre Biers.

Cuanto más sabía Bella, más se daba cuenta de lo importante que era mantener a este hombre fuera de circulación.

Después que Edward pagara la cuenta, caminaron hacia el aparcamiento y entraron de nuevo en el coche de ella, donde él estaba demasiado cerca a ella. Era difícil no hacer caso de un hombre cuya presencia dominaba el pequeño espacio. El cálido aroma de su piel llenó su cabeza y todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en el tráfico y no en aquellos labios provocadores que de pronto quería probar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo consigo meterme en tu cama al menos?" preguntó Edward mientras ella salía de la zona de aparcamiento.

Bella le dirigió una mirada por lo bajo. "No tienes bastante encanto, ingenio, o dinero para meterte alguna vez en mi cama."

Su cara era una máscara de maldad. "Espera un segundo. Se supone que tengo que estar en tu casa mañana para que puedas atarme a tu cama ¿recuerdas? No puedo hacerlo si no sé donde vives."

Ah, sí. "Bien, eres un super-espía. Podrías lanzar a Emmett tras mi pista y averiguarlo."

Él se rió. "Sí, pero Alice tiene tu nómina. Sería más rápida."

"Cierto, pero afortunadamente para ti, te lo haré mucho más fácil. Vivo en Franklin, en la calle Iglesia."

"¿La zona histórica?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "Es una pequeña casita de campo de los años 30, pintada de un cremoso amarillo con una puerta de color borgoña y cerca de hierro negra. No puedes perderte."

"¿Cremoso amarillo? ¿En qué se diferencia del amarillo normal?"

"Es más suave, más pálido."

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que él tenía la cara esa masculina que decía, "Mujeres y sus extraños colores."

Estuvieron silenciosos mientras lo condujo de vuelta al lugar donde él tenía el coche. Lo dejó al lado de su Viper. "Te veré mañana."

La intensidad de aquellos ojos sobre su cuerpo la calentaba. Ardientemente. "Sí, me verás. Todo entero" Le dio un vistazo al bolso que ella había dejado en el asiento trasero. "No olvides traer nuestros juguetes."

"Me estremezco solo de pensarlo." Pero el verdadero problema era que después de esta noche ella no se estremecía realmente de asco. Temblaba de anticipación.

Extrañamente una parte de ella lo esperaba con mucha ilusión.

"Te estremeces, ¿eh?" Edward se inclinó hacia ella, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer, la besó con fiereza.

Su cuerpo entero vibró con el sabor de aquellos labios firmes contra los suyos. Abrió la boca para saborearlo completamente y dejar que el olor cálido, picante de la colonia de Edward le llenara la cabeza.

Este hombre realmente sabía dar un beso. Olvida su arma, su boca debería estar registrada como un arma letal. Su lengua barrió la suya en una promesa, de forma hambrienta, que la dejó completamente sin aliento antes de que él se retirara para dirigirle una mirada caliente, lujuriosa. Su cuerpo entero ardió y casi no podía evitar tirar de él y saborearlo otra vez.

"Eso ha sido atrevido por tu parte," dijo ella, su voz notablemente tranquila dado el estado en que sentía su cuerpo. "Sobre todo sabiendo que voy armada."

Él se rió. "Cierto, pero pensé que debería besarte al menos antes de que me veas desnudo." Abrió la puerta del coche. "Buenas noches, Bella"

"Buenas noches, Edward."

Salió y cerró la puerta de golpe, luego entró en su Viper.

Bella miró como se abrochaba el cinturón. Él hizo una pausa para dirigirle una diabólica sonrisa antes de que saliera derrapando del aparcamiento y se dirigiera hacia la entrada.

Su cuerpo todavía ardía por la pasión de aquel beso, ella lo siguió mucho más tranquilamente, aunque una parte de ella estuviera incluso más acelerada de lo que él iba.

"Es sólo un beso."

Pero había sido uno genial.

Y mañana lo vería de verdad desnudo...

* * *

Edward metió su Viper negro en la entrada de Bella. Todavía no podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Debería estar de verdad agradecido a Biers por ser un bastardo tan enfermo por proporcionarle finalmente el modo de acercarse a Bella.

Que Dios le ayudara, pero había estado enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Y ella no se había dignado ni a darle un segundo vistazo.

No estando acostumbrado a pedir o luchar por la atención de una mujer, Edward se había alejado, deseando saber que hacer para atraerla. Ella había sido siempre muy distante con él, cuando no completamente desagradable. No importaba lo que intentara, parecía que siempre metía la pata con ella.

Hasta la noche pasada.

Sus labios todavía ardían del beso. Su cuerpo encendido de pensar que lo iba a atar...

Eres un hombre enfermo, Edward.

No, era uno desesperado. Siempre hubo algo en Bella que hacía que su cuerpo entero ardiera en llamas. Era por lo que había sobornado a Alec para cambiar su cubículo con él en la oficina. Alec había fingido que estar bajo la abertura de aire le sentaba fatal a su alergia. Entonces Edward se había "ofrecido" a cambiarle el escritorio.

Habían sido los 3.000 dólares mejor y peor gastados de su vida. Los mejores porque eso obligó a Bella a tener conciencia de él cuando estaba en la oficina. Los peores porque estar tan cerca de ella era la tortura total.

Edward se quitó las gafas de sol y las puso en el asiento de pasajeros.

Era el momento de la verdad.

Saliendo, cerró la puerta de golpe y camino lentamente por la calzada cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era un sprint. Pero la última cosa que quería es que Bella supiera cuanto la deseaba.

No, la sangre fría lo salvaría de eso. O si no, salvaría al menos su dignidad.

Bella vio a Edward dejar su coche y caminar con aquel paso masculino, depredador hacia su puerta. Estaba para comérselo mientras se acercaba a su casa.

Sí, era sexy. Sí, estaba caliente, pero ella no estaba por la labor de inflamar aun más su ego. Tenía que ser fría y desapasionada con su deseo de querer darle un bocado a este hombre. Nunca debería haber pasado un rato con él la noche anterior. De alguna manera, había llegado a ser humano para ella y no un cabronazo. Una diminuta parte de ella comenzaba no solo a que le gustara sino hasta a respetarlo también.

Él llamó a la puerta.

Bella apretó y aflojó los puños, luego los sacudió en un esfuerzo por calmarse. Tenía que conseguir hacer un esfuerzo y controlarse. Rápido.

Respirando hondo, abrió la puerta para encontrar a Edward allí de pie, vuelto sobre la cadera y una seductora sonrisa en la cara.

"Buenos día, luz del sol," dijo.

"Buenos días." Bella retrocedió para dejarle entrar.

Él le dirigió aquella, traviesa, encantadora sonrisa. "Ahora es cuando en Hollywood dan la señal 'Bad to the bone-5' a actuar, y yo entro en tu casa."

Bella hizo rodar sus ojos. ¡"Ah, por favor! Edward, eres muy malo."

"Hasta los huesos, pequeña," cantó él.

¡"Para!"

No lo hizo, en cambio, se arrancó en una perfecta interpretación de George Thorogood-6 . Verdaderamente tenía una gran voz.

Bella cerró su puerta. "Bien, lo pillo."

Él no paró; peor, literalmente la fijó a la puerta y la sostuvo atrapada entre la madera y su largo y lujurioso cuerpo. Bajó el tono de modo que pudiera cantarle en el oído sin causarle dolor. Su voz era baja y melosa y vibró a través de toda ella.

El dolor no llegaba de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, o de su voz sonando en sus oídos, venía de un dolor arraigado en el mismo centro de su cuerpo que palpitaba con una poderosa necesidad de él.

"Quiero ser tuyo, preciosa, tuyo y solo tuyo."

Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad y ella sabía que las cosas que parecían ser demasiado buenas, no siempre lo eran.

"¿Debería traer mi saxofón?" preguntó, intentando que sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra cosa en lugar de en él desnudo entre sus brazos.

Esto consiguió interrumpir su canción. "¿Tienes uno?"

"Sí, lo tengo."

"Guay. ¿Sabes tocar?"

Él no se hacía hacia atrás y ella no podía apartarse sin frotarse más contra su cuerpo.

Si hiciera eso, estaría perdida, tanto era lo que lo deseaba. No había forma de que ella sintiese todo esos esbeltos y duros músculos y no lo besara otra vez.

O hacer algo que pudiera lamentar más tarde.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar a su pregunta. "No muy bien, pero puedo sacarle algunas notas de vez en cuando sin hacer ladrar a los perros del barrio."

Él se rió mientras levantaba una mano para jugar con un rizo castaño de su pelo. Ella tuvo que obligarse a no inclinar la cabeza las pocas pulgadas que le llevaría enterrar la nariz en el hueco de su garganta e inhalar su picante y viril aroma.

O todavía mejor, lamer la piel que cubría el tendón caliente de su cuello...

"En ese caso, tengo que presentarte a mi hermano pequeño, Aramis. Solía torturar su guitarra hasta el punto que se la vendí por un dólar a nuestro jardinero."

"¡No lo hiciste!"

"Sí, lo hice. Todavía tengo las manos marcadas de mi padre en el trasero para demostrarlo. ¿Quieres verlas?"

Bella resopló aunque la oferta era sumamente tentadora. "¿Por qué todo va a para siempre con que te vea desnudo?"

Él se rió. "Segundas intenciones."

Lo peor era que Bella realmente quería ver lo que escondía bajo aquellas ropas. Había pasado muchas horas la noche anterior después del beso preguntándose cuanto fue para complacer a su ego y cuanto fue verdadero.

Él bajó la cabeza para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente con la nariz.

Durante todo un segundo, no pudo moverse mientras saboreaba la sensación de él haciéndole eso. Pero en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, sonaron campanas de advertencia.

"¿Quieres un poco de café o un zumo?" preguntó, apartándolo al dirigirse hacia la cocina. Caray, tenía un cuerpo duro. Sólo el breve contacto de la mano en el pecho fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que estaba hecho de sólidos músculos.

La desilusión se le reflejó en la cara, sólo para ser rápidamente sustituida por una feroz determinación. "Un zumo estaría genial." Él la siguió y tomó asiento en la barra de desayuno mientras ella iba a la nevera.

Ella podía sentir su mirada fija en su cuerpo. Girando la cabeza, lo confirmó. Le contemplaba el culo como si lo estuviese acariciando mentalmente. Su cuerpo entero ardió.

A Bella casi se le cae el zumo. Forzándose a controlarse, intentó ignorarlo y fue a coger un vaso. "Entonces tu hermano se llama Aramis, ¿eh? Tu padre debía haber estado haciendo Los tres mosqueteros."

"Sí, y Aramis agradece todos los días de su vida que papá no doblara a Christopher Lee."

"¿Por qué?"

"Actuaba de Rochefort."

Ella reía mientras vertía el zumo. "Sí, me doy cuenta de lo malo que pudo llegar a ser. Pero tu padre podría haber doblado a Michael York, y Aramis sería D'Artagnan. Podría haber molado." Le dio el zumo.

"Tal vez," dijo Edward antes de tomar un sorbo. "Pero nadie sería capaz nunca de deletrearlo."

El timbre sonó.

Agradecida por la interrupción, Bella devolvió el zumo a la nevera. "Debe ser nuestro instructor."

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, insegura de que esperar. El nombre de la mujer era Elizabeth Masen, y por la razón que sea se imaginaba a una mujer alemana muy rígida que se parecía a la profesora de gimnasia de la película Porky's, con todo el pelo con salchichas enrolladas por toda la cabeza.

La realidad fue peor.

"Hola," dijo la mujer, no con una voz de acento alemán, sino con un acento normal americano.

"¿Elizabeth?" preguntó Bella, insegura de que esta fuera la mujer correcta.

Seguramente no.

Alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco, la mujer que tenía delante era de altura media, delgada, y estaba vestida con una sudadera de diseño de color rosa. Tenía una bolsa de gimnasio grande, azul marino colgada del hombro. Algo en ella le recordaba a Bella a Meredith Baxter-Birney de Family Ties.

Parecía dulce y agradable.

Elizabeth sonrió cariñosamente. "Lo sé. Parezco la madre de mediana edad de alguien y no una instructora dominatrix. Pero hasta hoy…tengo que decirlo, he azotado el culo de muchos hombres y he disfrutado de ello a fondo."

Había algo muy incongruente cuando esto salía de la boca de una mujer que daba la sensación de que tendría que estar en un anuncio de mantequilla de cacahuete.

"Bien," dijo Bella, retrocediendo para dejar entrar a la mujer. "Se supone que no debo preguntar como es que Alice sabía como llamarte, ¿verdad?"

"Vamos al mismo balneario y club de salud. Tengo que decirte que Alice es algo más. Se retuerce como una goma."

"Ah, ¡Santo Dios!, ahora hay una imagen que quiero grabar a fuego en mi memoria. Nunca seré capaz de ver a Alice de nuevo con los mismos ojos," dijo Edward uniéndose a ellas.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Tú debes ser Edward. Alice me dijo que te dedicara un tiempo extra más duro."

"Seguro que te lo pidió, como estoy seguro de que me lo dedicarás."

Bella tenía que confesar que no le gustaba el modo en que Elizabeth miraba a Edward, como una mujer hambrienta que contempla un filete.

Elizabeth entró muy decidida a la sala de estar y colocó su bolso en la mesa de centro. "Alice dijo que le gustabais mucho los dos y que estabais listos para darle más aventura a vuestra relación, así que aquí estoy".

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Bella.

Elizabeth agitó la mano. "Ah, no te avergüences. He trabajado con muchas parejas que se han aburrido con la posición de misionero y buscan nuevas formas de hacer más picante su sexo. Tuve a una pareja que eran mas corrientes que una tarta de manzana, y lo siguiente que supe es que tenían más piercings en el cuerpo que Marilyn Manson y Christina Aguilera juntas. A él realmente le gustó sentir el látigo de nueve colas golpeando contra su pe-"

"DIM", dijo Edward rápidamente, cortándola. "Demasiada Información para Mí."

Bella estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero no pudo resistirse a bromear. "No sé, Edward. Suena divertido. ¿Seguro que no quieres intentarlo una vez?"

"Nada doloroso cerca de esta zona" dijo él, indicando su ingle por completo. "Nada".

"Ya, ya," dijo Elizabeth mientras abría su bolsa. "Vosotros dos tenéis que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro. Esa es la regla número uno sobre ser una pareja. Si vais a tener una relación sana, tenéis que aprender a expresar vuestras necesidades y temores el uno al otro sin miedo o inhibiciones."

Así que esa era la historia que Alice usaba para esto. Bella y Edward se suponía que eran una pareja que querían añadir excitación a su vida sexual. Bonita mentira. Alice podría haberlos puesto al tanto primero.

"Bien," dijo Bella con pena, "ya sabes como va esto. Incluso el pedazo más caliente del queso finalmente se estropea. Nunca pensé que me aburriría con Edward, pero mírale…Mi queso Cheddar se ha convertido en queso Gouda para mí."

"Oye, me molesta eso." El tono de Edward era ofendido. "No soy yo el remilgado aquí. Tú eres la que anda por ahí con las camisas abrochadas hasta la nariz y en pantalones o faldas largas. Sabes que no te pasaría nada por llevar minifaldas o blusas descotadas de vez en cuando."

Bella arqueó una ceja. Edward había estado prestando atención a su ropa. Quien lo diría.

"Vale, vale," dijo Elizabeth con una voz llena de autoridad, de una mujer acostumbrada a estar al mando. "No hay ninguna necesidad de culparse el uno al otro. Dos días conmigo y sabréis todo lo que hay que saber para hacer que el otro os preste toda su atención."

Ella abrió más su bolsa y buscó entre unas bolsas de plástico. "Tú", le dijo a Edward. "Quítate la ropa."

Él se tensó por completo. "Una mierda".

Elizabeth sacó una fusta. "Quítate la ropa, esclavo. Ahora."

"No."

Ella atizó un golpe con la fusta a Edward, quién la agarró sin estremecerse mientras se enrollaba alrededor de su antebrazo. "Las fustas no están hechas para mí, pequeña. No soy un león y tú no vas a domarme como a uno." Él le quitó la fusta de las manos.

Elizabeth lo miró con un nuevo respeto. Le dio un vistazo a Bella. " Te da muchísimo trabajo, ¿no es cierto?"

"No tienes ni idea."

Elizabeth recuperó su fusta.

"Vamos, Edward," dijo Bella. "Hora de jugar."

Él gruñó en lo bajo de la garganta antes de empezar a desabotonarse la camisa.

Elizabeth sonrió con aprobación. "Eso es, Bella. Tienes que ejercer autoridad sobre tu esclavo y mostrarle quien es el jefe." Elizabeth se desabrochó la sudadera.

A Bella casi se le salen los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que bajo aquella ropa informal, Elizabeth llevaba puesto un corsé de cuero que tenía copas metálicas que cubrían sus pechos.

Elizabeth actuó como si no hubiese nada extraño sobre su forma de vestir. "La primera cosa que tienes que hacer, Bella, es acostumbrarte a tu papel de ama. Tienes que sentirte cómoda con él".

Elizabeth se quitó los pantalones. Llevaba puesto un par de medias de rejilla negras que se sostenían con ligas rojo putón. La parte de atrás del corsé era una correa que dejaba ver más de Elizabeth de lo que Bella hubiese querido ver jamás.

Bella dijo ahogadamente. "Nunca podría sentirme cómoda con algo así."

"Seguro que podrías," dijeron Elizabeth y Edward inmediatamente.

"No, de verdad," insistió Bella. "¿Qué tal una camiseta y …?" Su voz se apagó cuando Elizabeth sacó tres pequeñas bolsitas de plástico.

"Este debería venirte bien. Alice me dio tu talla y me dijo que eligiera algo extra fuerte."

Elizabeth abrió una bolsita y le dio a Bella dos pedazos de algo que ella habría jurado era un cabestrillo para el brazo...para un niño muy pequeño.

"No te cortes," dijo Elizabeth. "Estoy segura de que Edward te ha visto lo suficiente desnuda como para que no tenga importancia, y no tienes nada que yo no tenga." La miró especulativamente. "Al menos espero que no, y aunque lo tengas, estoy segura de que se lo he visto a alguien más."

Sip…Poco podía Elizabeth saber que Edward nunca en la vida la había visto desnudada. Pero con Biers tendría el mismo problema. Iba a tener que llevar puesto eso no sólo para un extraño por completo, sino para un demente al que le iba esto.

_Bien, Bella, puedes hacerlo._

**No, no puedo.**

_Sí, puedes. Hazlo._

Determinada a poder conseguirlo, se dirigió a su dormitorio. A veces realmente, verdaderamente, odiaba su trabajo, y en estos momentos sabía por qué había dejado el trabajo de campo en primer lugar.

Te absorbía.

"Y no olvides este." Elizabeth le dio otra bolsa de plástico rojo teñido y un bolso más pequeño.

Bella estaba demasiado asustada para ver que contenía. No haciendo caso de Edward, quién la observaba con una ardiente e intensa mirada, se arrastró a su habitación, al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde tenía la esperanza de encontrar un atisbo de coraje en algún sitio.

Para cuando estuvo vestida con el diminuto y brillante top de pvc y el tanga de tirilla, Bella ya casi se había convencido que no era tan malo. Después de todo, las mujeres llevaban menos que eso en playas en Río.

No, mucho menos, pero algo menos.

Por supuesto ayudaría si no le rozara en sitios que ¡Dios mío! no habían estado nunca destinados a que los tocara el neopreno. Bella abrió las bolsas y encontró un par de medias de red y una botas de pvc altas y con un tacón de seis pulgadas. Ah, sí, esto parecía letal.

Y el pobre Edward que pensaba que usarían sus esposas guateadas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que salís?" preguntó Elizabeth mientras Edward esperaba sin camisa a que volviera Bella.

Tenía los brazos doblados sobre el pecho, preguntándose que tal estaría Bella cuando regresara.

"Tres años," contestó a la pregunta de Elizabeth. La primera regla de la mentira era pegarse cerca de la verdad. Ya que él conocía a Bella desde ese tiempo, le pareció una conjetura segura.

"¿La amas?"

La regla número dos, responde a la pregunta con otra pregunta y deja a la otra persona sacar sus propias conclusiones. "¿Qué es no amar?"

Elizabeth fue a su bolso y sacó un slip de cuero diminuto. "Ya sabes, esto es lo que se supone que debes llevar."

Él curvó el labio con el pensamiento de esa cosita atada a su alrededor. "Prefiero mis pantalones, gracias."

Ella chasqueó la lengua. "¿No eres más aventurero sexualmente que eso?"

Si esto fuera sólo una relación sexual, la respuesta sería un maldito no. Lamentablemente, más que una relación es lo que estaba en juego aquí. Si Bella no actuaba al menos como si supiera lo que hacía, terminaría muerta, y ya que era él quien la había metido en esto...

Expulsando el aliento disgustado, agarró el slip que Elizabeth le daba y se dio cuenta que slip era la palabra clave. Lo mismo podría tapar una sandía con una tirita.

Bien, tal vez era una exageración, pero es lo que parecía.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta en el vestíbulo que conducía al cuarto de baño de Bella. No haciendo caso de la femenina decoración a florecitas blancas y rosas, cerró la puerta, luego se quitó los zapatos, calcetines, y pantalones.

Justo cuando iba a coger el slip, la puerta se abrió.

Bella se quedó helada con la visión inesperada de Edward completamente desnudo en su cuarto de baño. Su corazón martilleaba, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con la boca abierta.

Hola. ¡Él era glorioso!

No era como si ella no supiera que tendría un gran cuerpo. Lo sabía. Pero esto…

Esto era el cielo. Él estaba tan en forma, ella podía ver cada tendón de músculo. Su piel era profundamente sonrosada e invitadora. Caliente y deliciosa.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

Y mientras lo contemplaba, se dio cuenta que él se estaba poniendo duro delante de sus ojos.

Él blasfemó un instante antes de coger una toalla rosada de la barra y se cubrió. "¿Necesitabas algo, Bella?"

"Maldición si recuerdo lo que era ahora," admitió ella. "Tengo que decirlo, verte desnudo me ha dejado completamente estupefacta".

Él se mofó de esto. "Sí, pues tengo que decir, que yo también disfruto de la vista."

Era hora de enseñarle a este tío una lección. Bella estrechó su mirada sobre él dos segundos antes de que ella avanzara y cogiera la toalla que él sostenía. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, se la quitó de encima.

"¡Oye!" Soltó Edward mientras se iba balanceándose con ella.

Riendo, salió del cuarto de baño con Edward intentado agarrarla. Ambos patinaron dando un frenazo cuando entraron en la sala de estar y vieron a Elizabeth, intimidante en su papel como ama.

Bella no protestó cuando Edward le cogió la toalla y se envolvió las caderas rápidamente con ella.

"Me las pagarás más tarde por esto," susurró antes de desaparecer hacia el cuarto de baño.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno," dijo Elizabeth. "Deberías jugar con tu esclavo. Atormentarlo hasta que sepa quién es el jefe."

Sí, pero en esta relación, Bella no estaba segura de que ella fuese su jefe más de lo que él era el suyo. Parecía ser un juego mutuo de tira y afloja.

Elizabeth le dio un látigo de siete colas fabricado de terciopelo y plumas. Parecía más bien un juguete de gato que algo diseñado para el estímulo sexual.

Edward regresó con la toalla enrollada alrededor de sus caderas.

Elizabeth le miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿No te va bien el slip?"

"En mi opinión, no."

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse, Elizabeth le quitó la toalla de las caderas y el slip de piel quedó a la vista.

Bella se empezó a reír.

"¡Oye!" saltó Edward. "Galaxina, yo no me reí de tí."

"Lo siento mucho. Sólo que parece que no te quede bien." Y no lo hacía.

Algo estaba profundamente mal en un hombre tan duro como Cullen llevando el paquete en un Speedo de cuero.

"¿Quién es Galaxina?" Preguntó Elizabeth.

Bella intentó sofocar la risa. "Una película barata de ciencia ficción con Dorothy Stratten."

Elizabeth asintió, luego dejó caer la toalla. "Ahora tenemos que poner unas directrices. Uno, siempre debería haber una palabra segura que el esclavo usa para avisar al maestro o al ama cuando él o ella han tenido bastante. Creo que hoy usaremos Pinocho."

La diversión destelló a través de la cara de Edward. "¿Pinocho? ¿El niño hecho de...madera?"

Bella hizo rodar los ojos.

Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada de censura. "¿Tienes algo contra Pinocho, esclavo?"

"Bueno, no." Le dirigió a Bella una mirada juguetona. "Sólo creo que es una opción interesante."

"Bien, entonces," siguió Elizabeth. "Sólo di Pinocho para avisar a Bella de cuando te golpea demasiado fuerte. Recuerda, esto es para divertirse y excitarse. El punto está en que no debéis haceros daño realmente el uno al otro."

"Gracias, señor," dijo Edward en un tono aliviado. "¿Puedo comenzar esta cosa diciendo Pinocho ya, de modo que pueda vestirme otra vez?"

Bella hizo rodar sus ojos.

Elizabeth miró alrededor de la sala de estar. "Ahora Ama Bella, ¿dónde deberíamos atar a tu esclavo?"

Bella sonrió abiertamente con un pensamiento terrible. "¿La verja delantera para que los vecinos puedan mirar?"

"Una mierda."

Elizabeth rió. "Vosotros dos tenéis en realidad relaciones, ¿no? Bien, niños. Comenzaremos simple. El dormitorio."

Edward no perdió un segundo. "Pinocho".

Bella se puso las manos en las caderas. "Edward, vamos, juega limpio."

Sin estar preparado para afrontar al Huno con la fusta, Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y siguió a Elizabeth y Bella al dormitorio en la parte de atrás. Hizo una pausa en la entrada mientras advertía la blanca y rosada perfección de los dominios de Bella. Era innatamente femenino.

Mejor todavía, era de una manera innata Bella misma, justo como el olor suave, dulce de su perfume que se cernía en el aire.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no cerrar los ojos e inhalar el seductor aroma.

"Compramos éstos anoche." Bella dio a Elizabeth el bolso lleno de sus juguetes.

Elizabeth se mofó de ellos, "Estos son para aficionados."

Edward se mofó en respuesta. "Considérame un aficionado."

Cuando quiso coger las esposas rayadas de terciopelo, Elizabeth las apartó. "Eres un esclavo muy malo." Le dio la fusta a Bella. "Castígalo."

Bella comenzó a reír. "No creo que puedo hacer esto. Realmente no puedo. No estoy hecha de material dominatrix."

"Tienes que mentalizarte. Cierra los ojos."

Bella miró a Edward. "¿Me cubres si hace algún movimiento raro?"

"Te cubro."

Bella cerró los ojos mientras Elizabeth se colocaba detrás de ella. "Ahora imagínate como la última de las diosas. Tienes que abrazar tu feminidad interior y saber que gobiernas el mundo."

Bella podría verse como la emperatriz del universo.

"Imagina que los hombres hacen cola para cumplir tus órdenes .Tienes el poder de hacerlos desearte. Necesitarte. Hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir tu aprobación."

Una mujer podría regodearse con aquella idea.

"Ahora abre los ojos."

Lo hizo y Elizabeth le dio la fusta.

¡"Ahora haz que te sirva!"

Bella enderezó su espalda. "Arrodíllate, Edward."

"Pinocho."

"¡No hay ningún Pinocho para ti!" Bella batió la fusta, que habría sido más eficaz si hubiese estado hecha de otra cosa que de terciopelo y plumas.

Edward se sintió completamente ridículo cuando hizo lo que ella le pidió. Pero ella tenía que acostumbrase a esto. Su vida dependería de que fuese capaz de convencer a Biers de que era una dominatrix.

¿Qué era un ego un poco dañado si eso salvaba su vida?

"Ahora agárralo del pelo y échale la cabeza hacia atrás."

Bella obedeció.

Edward miró su oscura y siniestra mirada.

Esto duró aproximadamente tres segundos antes de que ella se echara a reír. Le frotó la cabeza donde su mano había estado agarrándole el pelo. "No te hice daño, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo él francamente.

"¡Domínalo Bella!"

El problema era que Bella no quería dominarlo. En realidad, quiso besarlo cuando lo contempló alzando la vista hacia ella. Sabía que esto tenía que ser humillante para él y aún así lo aguantaba.

Por ella.

"Esta bien, Bella," dijo él caritativamente. "Piensa en todas las veces que te he cabreado y hubieses querido ahogarme."

Extraño, mientras estaba allí arrodillado, no podía pensar en una sola de esas veces. Más como si todas formaran una amalgama, pero ninguna se destacaba de forma atroz.

"Esto no va sobre violencia,"dijo Elizabeth mientras los miraba. "Va sobre la confianza. No quieres hacerle daño, Bella, quieres darle placer. Tienes que aprender cuales son sus puntos de presión y aprender a retirarte justo antes de que realmente le hagas daño." Elizabeth tomó la fusta y le mostró como manejarla.

Bella practicó durante unos minutos hasta que consiguió el movimiento de muñeca que le permitiría darle palmotadas con el terciopelo y plumas hasta que hicieran un sonido restallante.

"Ahora hazlo gatear a la cama."

Sí, bien.

"Salta, pequeño Judy, salta," dijo Bella, usando la referencia de su canción favorita de los Perritos Hawaianos. "Sube a la cama."

Pero mientras Edward subía sobre su nórdico, todo en lo que ella podía concentrarse en era la vista gloriosa de su cuerpo esbelto, duro. Miró los músculos que trabajan en su espalda y piernas mientras se colocaba en su cama.

Sí, era algo sobre lo que una mujer tendría sueños.

"Deja tus fantasías salir salvajes," susurró Elizabeth en su oído.

El único problema era, Bella lo dudaba seriamente, que al regordete traficante de armas le sentaran así de bien los Speedo de cuero.

A Edward, por otra parte…

Aquel culo pedía a gritos un pellizco. Lo único que era capaz de imaginarse era desprenderlo de aquel abominable trozo de cuero y deleitarse con los dientes de su carne. Explorar cada pulgada de lo que ocultaba de él con sus dedos...

Su boca.

Elizabeth le tendió un par de esposas de cuero. "Ahora, átalo".

Bella se acercó a la cama. "Date la vuelta esclavo" Edward no estaba seguro de que pensar mientras obedecía. Una extraña parte de él encontraba el tono de la orden de Bella un poco sexy. La parte normal se rebelaba a sus órdenes. Afortunadamente era bastante sensato como para seguir jugando.

Bella cogió su mano y la ató a la cabecera de la cama. El pelo le caía en la palma mientras le abrochaba la esposa. Tenía el pelo más suave que él hubiese sentido alguna vez, y en lugar de aquella maldita fusta, él desearía que ella subiese encima de él y lo excitara golpeándole con su pelo.

Ella caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y ató la otra mano.

Edward intentó meterle mano, solo para conseguir que Bella le dirigiera una amenazadora mirada antes de tenerlo todo atado de forma que le fueses imposible levantarse.

Eso era algo que lo ponía extremadamente nervioso.

"Tengo una pregunta".

"Los esclavos no tienen preguntas", dijo Elizabeth bruscamente.

"Bueno, este sí la tiene. En caso de que algún hecho catastrófico ocurriera y vosotras cayerais muertas, ¿hay algún modo en que yo pueda escapar por mí mismo?"

Bella se rió. "No peque, así que mejor reza para que nada nos ocurra".

"Ya estoy viendo los titulares de los periódicos", murmuró.

Elizabeth chasqueó la lengua. "Quizás deberíamos amordazarlo".

Antes de que Bella pudiese decir que no, Elizabeth sacó un extraño aparato con una brillante bola naranja en el centro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "¡Oh! Parece muy cruel".

Elizabeth lo balanceó atrás y adelante, enganchado a una cuerda de piel, mientras miraba a Edward. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probarlo?"

Edward resopló. "De ninguna manera me voy a meter eso en la boca hasta que no vea alguna etiqueta legal diciendo que ha sido desintoxicado y esterilizado a fondo".

Bella estuvo de acuerdo con eso, sin mencionar que no podría hacer a Biers hablar si llevaba una mordaza. "Creo que pasaremos de eso".

Con la desilusión pintada en la cara, Elizabeth lo volvió a meter en su bolsa. Entonces, durante aproximadamente las dos horas siguientes, le estuvo explicando la psicología y los juguetes de la dominación a Bella, quien sentía la cabeza como si le fuese a explotar de la sobrecarga de información.

Justo antes del mediodía, Elizabeth decidió dar por terminada la jornada.

"Tengo que volver a casa", le dijo a Bella. "Y vosotros practicar en privado un rato. Te llevará un tiempo sentirte cómoda. Tan solo recuerda. Pasitos pequeños. Mañana traeré algunos juguetes más interesantes".

"¡Qué bueno!", dijo Edward en tono sarcástico desde la cama. "A penas puedo esperar".

Bella le hizo una mueca. "Edward, se amable o usaré la mordaza".

Lo dejaron atado a la cama cuando fueron a la sala de estar, donde Elizabeth rápidamente se puso su chándal de

nuevo. Guardó todos sus "juguetes" y entonces le entregó a Bella una tarjeta comercial. "Llámame si tienes alguna pregunta o necesitas algo"

"Gracias"

Acompañó a Elizabeth fuera y volvió con Edward, que parecía menos que complacido de que ella lo hubiese abandonado.

"Hola Bella. Muy amable de tu parte de cotorrear en la puerta con Eva Braun, pero sabes, estoy bastante cansado de estar atado a esta cama mientras que tú me tienes empalmado como el demonio y nada más, así que déjame levantarme o hazme el Sr. Feliz feliz."

Bella se lamió los labios y dejó que su mirada recorriera cada pequeña pulgada de aquella divina forma masculina. Toda la mañana había estado mirando fijamente su cuerpo, examinando cada pulgada de él, y ahora no quería golpearlo. Quería tocarlo.

Y ya era hora de que tomara exactamente lo que quería.

"Esa no es una manera muy agradable de hablarle a tu ama, esclavo", dijo haciendo restallar la fusta contra sus botas. "¿Cuál es la palabra mágica para parar?"

"Pinocho"

"Eso es, Pinocho", dijo con una tímida sonrisa, "y ahora es el momento de ver si eres de verdad un hombre."

* * *

1-Bell South = Compañía de telefónica.

2-Smithsonian= Institución que alberga dieciséis museos y galerías.

3-SS= Secret Service (Servicio Secreto)

4-Lenox = famosa firma de artículos de regalo.

5-Bad to the bone = Malo hasta los huesos (juego de palabras que hace referencia al relato anterior de la serie)

6-George Thorogood...and the Destroyers = Cantante de un legendario grupo de rock americano que tienen una canción con el título "Bad to the bone".

* * *

**Hola**

**Qué le parecio el cap? Pueden imaginar a Carlisle vestido de mujer? Juro que moria de la risa cuando lo pense. Gracias por sus review en especial a luciajanet quien fue la que me impuso a subir esta historia en especial. Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores y viejos amigos (CASBABYSWAN me alegro que la apruebes).**

**Por cierto si han leido una trilogia que les guste ver adaptada, me la podrian decir? Estoy buscando opciones para un futuro proyecto, además de alguien interesado en participar.**

**Espero que les gustara, nos leemos el lunes**


	3. Chapter 3

Los nombres de los personajes no pertenecen son de SM y las personalidades asi como la trama son de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

_**Advertencia: Para los que busquen un historia SADOMASOQUISTA, se EQUIVOCAN de historia apesar de que Bella vaya a tener que ser DOMINATRIX, la historia solo comenta el nombre de pasada sin llegar a leerse partes de dominacion como en otras historias, sin embargo la historia si contienen LEMMON. Espero que le den una oportunidad.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

A Edward definitivamente le gustó como sonaba eso. Pero parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. "No bromees Bella, resulta cruel".

Se paseó hacia él de un modo que despertó todas las hormonas masculinas de su cuerpo. Ella era realmente lo único que había deseado este último par de años y de lo que no había podido saciarse.

Arrastró la fusta sobre su corsé, que sostenía sus pechos a la perfección. Los bordes terminaban en un profundo valle, donde rozaban su carne desnuda y le hacían preguntarse sobre lo que el pvc ocultaba. Su polla se tensó de necesidad.

"¿Quién dice que estaba bromeando?", preguntó.

Vio como se acercaba a sus pies. Edward contuvo el aliento en una dulce espera de lo que haría.

Vamos pequeña, tócame donde cuenta.

Ahora que estaban solos, dejó vagar su mente libremente sobre lo que le encantaría que ella le hiciera.

Ella se lamió los labios sugestivamente mientras recorría su cuerpo con una ardiente, hambrienta, mirada.

"Hmm..." Gateó sobre la cama, entre sus piernas. "¿Por dónde debería empezar?"

"Un poco más al norte de tu presente posición", dijo él, su voz espesa y ronca por la tortura.

Ella alzó una ceja. "¿Un poco al norte, eh?". Movió la mano lentamente hacia su hinchada entrepierna.

Todo lo que Edward pudo hacer fue no retorcerse al pensar en ella agarrándolo. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan al límite. Tan malditamente necesitado de la caricia de una mujer.

La mano se acercó más. Más cerca. Sostuvo el aliento cuando se cernió directamente sobre su polla.

Justo cuando estaba seguro de que iba a acariciarlo, cambió de dirección y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Edward maldijo de frustración mientras su cuerpo se sacudía huyendo de sus manos inquisidoras.

Él quería su sangre por decepcionarlo de esa manera. "**¡Pinocho!**", gritó, sabiendo que no le haría caso.

No tuvo compasión de él en absoluto.

Edward intentaba cogerla o quitársela de encima, pero estar abierto de brazos y piernas sobre la cama no le dejaba hacer mucho más que hacerla rebotar suavemente. Estaba completamente a su merced.

"Vas a pagar cuando esté libre"

Ella paró de torturarlo. "¿Si?"

Su toque se volvió suave entonces, cuando le acarició un erecto y doloroso pezón con la mano. Para su asombro, masajeó suavemente la sensible punta con la uña.

Edward gruñó mientras le recorrían escalofríos por todo él. Intentó besarla, pero ella apartó la cara mientras continuaba tocando su pecho.

Bella sabía que no debía tocar a Edward así, pero no podía detenerse. Quería tenerlo a su merced desde que la besó.

Ahora lo tenía justo donde ella quería.

Y él no parecía oponerse. Todavía la sorprendía cuanto había disfrutado sus ejercicios con Elizabeth. Había descubierto una nueva y completa faceta de su personalidad que no sabía que tuviera.

"Sabes, has sido extraordinariamente bueno en todo esto"

Él solo se había quejado unas pocas veces cuando ella le había golpeado demasiado fuerte, pero por lo demás, había sido un buen esclavo mientras ella aprendía a empuñar el látigo.

Edward sentía su corazón retumbando mientras ella continuaba masajeándole el pezón. Lo ponía tan duro que resultaba doloroso. "Tú con esas ropas ayudabas", dijo, su voz espesa y profunda.

"¿Lo hacía?"

Él se quedó sin aliento cuando ella deslizó la mano sobre su pecho, hacia el otro pezón.

"Bella, esto es de verdad cruel. Me tienes tan excitado como para necesitar una ducha fría".

"No", dijo, su aliento rozando su piel desnuda. "Cruel es tener que mirarte ahí tumbado con ese aspecto tan sexy y perfecto mientras que sé que podría hacerte cualquier cosa que quisiera y tú no tienes el poder de pararme. Hay algo realmente excitante en eso".

"¿Y qué quieres hacerme?"

Movió la mano más abajo, hacia su hinchada polla.

Bella sabía que debería soltarlo. Debería parar esta locura inmediatamente.

Si tan solo fuese fácil. Pero la verdad era que se había sentido atraída por él desde hacía demasiado como para dejarlo marcharse ahora. Especialmente tras la mañana que habían compartido.

"¿Me dejarías hacer lo que quiera?", le preguntó.

"No estoy en posición de impedírtelo".

Ella le sonrió.

Edward contuvo el aliento mientras ella se movía hacia los pequeños calzoncillos de cuero. Él sentía las tiras de cuero como cada uno de sus nervios, ardiendo y bailando.

Entonces ella hizo la cosa más pasmosa de todas. Bajó la cabeza y tocó con la lengua la pequeña cremallera que dividía los slips.

La visión de ella entre sus piernas hizo que se empalmara completamente. Estaba tan excitado que incluso le preocupaba llegar a avergonzarse a sí mismo. Tensando su cuerpo con expectación, observó como ella bajaba lentamente la cremallera con los dientes. Era la cosa más excitante que había experimentado alguna vez.

La cosa más erótica que había visto nunca. Y todo lo que podía hacer era no desencajar sus brazos en un esfuerzo por liberarse lo suficiente como para agarrarla y tomarla del modo que él quería.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando la polla de Edward saltó libre. Se echó hacia atrás y utilizó una mano para desabrochar los slips del todo, hasta que Edward estuvo completamente desnudo ante ella. Era magnífico ahí.

Lo miró detenidamente. "Elizabeth dijo que necesitabas a aprender a confiar en mí"

"No confío en nadie"

"¿No?", Bella no sabía de donde salía su confianza en sí misma, quizás porque ambos habían estado casi desnudos toda la mañana, con lo que ella se sentía mucho más cómoda con él.

O quizás era porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era escuchar la voz de Edward e inmediatamente estaba húmeda. Dolorida.

Sin importar cual era la causa, ella puso sus brazos detrás y desató su top.

Edward resopló con la visión de sus pechos desnudos. Los pezones estaban duros, rogando que los probaran y acariciaran. Entonces, para su consternación, ella se inclinó sobre él y le ató el top sobre los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tapándote los ojos. Ahora estás de verdad a mí merced".

Edward sacudió la cabeza, queriendo verla. No consiguió ver una maldita cosa.

Bella se sentó para contemplar a su desnudo, cegado, cautivo. "Debe destrozarte los nervios"

"No tienes ni idea"

Ella rió. Era realmente embriagador poder estudiarlo sin que su intensa mirada la distrajera. Su piel se ajustaba a un bien musculado cuerpo. Era un tipo grande, todo él. Tumbada a su lado tocó la punta de su cipote con el dedo. Ya goteaba.

Edward gruñó cuando ella pasó la punta del dedo arriba y abajo sobre él.

"Tócame, Bella".

Ella siguió la línea de sus venas todo el recorrido abajo hacia la base. A ella siempre le había fascinado la mata de pelo del cuerpo masculino. Lamiéndose los labios, pasó sus dedos entre el espeso vello hasta que se la agarró con la mano. Él arqueó la espalda.

"Te gusta ¿Eh?"

"¿Tienes que preguntarlo?"

Ella sonrió aún más.

Edward apretó los dientes mientras ella lo exploraba con una mano lenta y metódica que lo dejaba sin aliento y débil. Todavía no podía creer que ella estuviese haciendo eso. Bella no era la clase de mujer que se metiera de buenas a primeras en la cama de un hombre. Era la clase de mujer que un hombre se llevaba a casa y la conservaba.

"Si estoy dormido, no me despiertes". No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que escuchó su respuesta.

"¿Perdona?"

Su mano paró la dulce tortura.

¡Qué demonios! Había ido muy lejos. Lo mismo podía ser sincero con ella. "No tienes idea de cuantas veces he cerrado los ojos y he intentado imaginarme como me sentiría con tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, Bella. Tus labios sobre los míos".

Bella deslizó suavemente la mano sobre su polla. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí". Dijo en un rugido y eso la excitó incluso más que su confesión.

Apartó la mano, entonces tumbó su cuerpo sobre el de él, deleitándose con la sensación de toda esa dura carne masculina bajo ella. Lo sentía genial. Demasiado bueno.

Con el corazón martilleando, exploró lentamente la línea de su mandíbula con la lengua. Ella siempre había deseado probarla. Era uno de esos hombres que acostumbraban a dejar un par de días entre afeitado y afeitado. Aunque a ella no le gustaba la barba, adoraba la visión de sus descuidados pelos.

Él levantó sus muslos con lo que la punta de su inflamada lanza presionaba contra el centro del cuerpo de ella. Ella siseó con esa sensación. Eso la estaba poniendo más húmeda. Y más caliente.

Pero aún no estaba preparada para tomarlo.

Sentándose, se inclinó sobre él y besó aquella deliciosa, provocadora boca suya.

Edward no podía respirar mientras la lengua de ella lo arrasaba. Su beso era feroz, exigente y estimuló su apetito más aún.

Podía imaginar lo que parecía ella sentada sobre su estómago, mientras estaba todo desnudo, atado de pies y manos a los postes de su cama.

"¿Me quitarás la venda?"

"Si lo hago, podría recobrar la razón y acobardarme"

"Olvídalo entonces".

Ella rió por lo bajo, seductoramente. "Dime lo que has soñado que yo te hacía, Edward".

"No estoy seguro de por donde empezar". No podría llegar a catalogar todas sus fantasías sobre ella.

La sintió deslizarse, apartándose de él.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, notó algo suave haciéndole cosquillas en el hueso de la cadera. "¿Qué es eso?"

"La pluma", dijo, un minuto antes de deslizarla sobre su polla.

Edward gruñó de placer.

"¿Habías pensado alguna vez en esto?"

"Sí", confesó. "Te he visto derramar miel sobre esas galletas que tienes cuando Alice te trae la comida del Tonel de las Galletas. He soñado cubrir todo tu cuerpo con eso y lamerte toda."

Bella se movió inquieta con la imagen en su mente que él había evocado. "¿Qué más?"

"He soñado comerte las..." Edward paró antes de decir "tetas". A las mujeres no les gustaba esa palabra. "Pechos. O cómo tú los deslizarías arriba y abajo por mi pecho hasta que te decidías a descender bajo mi cintura".

"Hmmm"

Ella paró de atormentarlo con la pluma. Él estaba preocupado de que la hubiese ofendido, hasta que notó algo suave contra su mejilla. Era un pecho. Tirando de sus correas, abrió los labios y giró hasta que pudo probar su hinchado pezón, mientras ella se lo sostenía."

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y aún así no podía parar. Lo cierto era que ella había malgastado también demasiados días soñando con él. No quería ser solo otra de sus conquistas. Quería ser diferente. Importante.

Eres solo el ligue de una noche, se dijo a sí misma.

No, no daba esa sensación. Quizás se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, pero de algún modo esto parecía correcto.

Se rindió a sus lengüetazos hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que probarlo a él también.

Casi lloriqueó cuando ella se apartó.

Bella inspiró profundamente. Había llegado demasiado lejos para parar ahora y lo sabía. No había manera de volver atrás y ser tan solo una mujer en la oficina donde él trabajaba.

Quería más que eso de él. Mucho más.

Con la mano temblándole de miedo le quitó la improvisada venda.

Aquellos profundos ojos dorados capturaron los suyos y se mantuvieron ahí. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo y necesidad.

Estaba espléndido.

Y era suyo. Al menos durante esa tarde.

Edward se lamió los labios mientras la miraba. No había estado tan excitado en su vida y eso que ni si quiera la había tocado aún.

La mirada de ella no dejaba la suya, él frunció el ceño cuando ella dejó la cama...hasta que se quitó el tanga. Oh, sí, ahora sí que era lo que él definitivamente quería.

Se inclinó sobre él, y pasó rozando su trasero sobre su pecho, provocándole con él hasta que llego a la polla.

Los ojos todavía en los suyos, subió a la cama, y entonces lo tomó en su boca.

Edward apretó los dientes mientras el placer lo atacaba. No era solo la sensación de su boca sobre él, sino la visión de ella saboreándolo.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto? ¿Cuántas veces había alcanzado a dar una miradita a sus muslos en su cubículo, y se había puesto tan duro por su culpa que casi había deseado ir al baño a hacerse una paja solo por su paz mental?

Ahora ella le estaba haciendo el amor. Y era mucho mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado.

"Desátame Bella. Quiero tocarte".

Ella lo tomó por entero en su boca y acarició sus testículos antes de apartarse y finalmente concederle su deseo.

Edward gimió ligeramente al estar finalmente libre. Sus músculos protestaron un poco por toda esa inactividad.

Pero no les hizo caso teniendo a Bella en la cama. Cogiéndola, la empujó hacia sus labios para un beso.

Bella se hundió en sus brazos. No había otra palabra para definirlo. Se sentía tan increíblemente a salvo y cálida allí. Arropada con su poder.

Lo envolvió con su cuerpo, queriendo absorber tanto de su fortaleza como pudiera. Lo sentía maravilloso.

Se frotó contra toda su dureza, queriendo sentir cada pulgada de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

"Espera", dijo Edward con voz rasposa. "¿Tienes un condón?"

¿Tenía?

Bella sintió pánico de lo que casi acababan de hacer.

No estaba tomando la píldora, y para ser sincera, él la había puesto tan caliente que estaba contenta de que al menos él hubiese recobrado el sentido.

Verdaderamente, estaba agradecida.

"No estoy segura". Y no lo estaba. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que ella había estado con un hombre.

"¿Y tú?"

"No", gruñó. "No tengo el hábito de salir con ellos".

Eso la hizo sentirse incluso mejor. Al menos no era uno de esos tíos "ligones" que llevaban uno en la cartera, "por si acaso".

"Espera, déjame ver si puedo encontrar uno"

Edward la dejó levantarse.

Bella corrió al baño y empezó a buscar por los cajones.

"Vamos", dijo entre dientes mientras buscaba. Tenía que tener uno en algún sitio.

¡Por favor!

Notó su presencia un minuto antes de que escuchara como contenía el aliento.

"Tienes el culo más bonito que he visto nunca"

Bella sacó la cabeza del armario para mirarlo. "Gracias".

Él se arrodilló a su lado. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Sí. Con suerte hay uno por aquí en alguna parte".

"Bien. No estás más preparada para esto que yo". Le dio un ardiente beso antes de apartarse y empezar a buscar desesperadamente.

Bella estaba a punto de abandonar cuando por fin encontró uno. "¡Eureka!", gritó triunfal.

El alivio en la cara de él fue cómico. "Oh, gracias a Dios"

Bella saltó sobre él. Lo golpeó muy fuerte, lo dejó sin equilibrio y ambos cayeron en la entrada.

Edward se rió de su entusiasmo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuviste sexo?"

"Déjame decírtelo de este modo: es secreto de estado"

"Ouch"

"¿Y tú?"

"Nada desde que Tanya me dio calabazas."

Tanya había sido su última novia, quien lo había dejado sin que nadie lo esperara hacía más o menos un año. "¿Por qué te dejó, si se puede saber?"

"¿Sinceramente?"

"Sí".

"La llamé Bella mientras teníamos sexo."

Sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos y no estaba segura de haberlas escuchado correctamente. "¿Qué?"

Se alzó y le cogió la cara con las manos. "Tú no sabes realmente cuanto te he deseado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué nunca me pediste salir?"

"Me daba miedo que dijeras que no. Al menos así, tenía el consuelo de creer que no te parecía un completo gilipollas. Si te pedía salir y me decías que no, entonces habría sabido que no te gustaba."

Eso no sonaba al Edward que ella conocía tan bien. "Pero tú no tienes miedo a nada".

La mirada de sus ojos la abrasó. Vio su corazón. Su alma. Más que eso, vio su sinceridad. "Eso no es del todo verdad, Bella".

Su corazón se elevó con sus palabras, pero todavía dudaba. Le habían mentido muchas veces en el pasado.

"¿Me estás soltando un rollo enterito de chorradas?"

"Considerando el hecho de que te he dejado atarme virtualmente desnudo a tu cama, delante de una completa extraña, porque eras tú. ¿Qué crees?"

"Creo que desearía que me hubieses pedido salir hace mucho tiempo".

Edward siseó cuando ella se dobló y lo besó. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad. Profundizando en su beso, alcanzó el condón y se lo quitó. Inmediatamente ella lo volvió a coger. "Yo lo haré".

Con el corazón desbocado, él miró como ella rasgaba el envoltorio y lo sacaba. El látex le resultó frío mientras ella lo colocaba sobre su polla y lentamente lo desenrollaba sobre toda su longitud. Todo lo que él podía hacer era no correrse con la sensación de sus manos sobre él. Pero él no quería que esto terminase tan pronto.

Quería que durara.

Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo, arrastró las manos hacia arriba por sus sedosos muslos hasta que alcanzó la ensortijada humedad entre sus piernas.

Ella encontró su mirada mientras él deslizaba sus dedos dentro de su hendidura, separando cuidadosamente sus pliegues y tocándola por primera vez.

Era preciosa, y su carne suave y resbaladiza se sentía increíblemente bien. No podía esperar para poseerla.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella suavemente se frotó contra los dedos de él, mientras él hundía uno más profundamente en el interior de su cuerpo. Para él fue el momento más increíble de su vida. Probablemente porque había soñado con tocarla mucho más de lo que nunca había soñado con cualquier otra mujer.

Parecía como si hubiese estado esperando este preciso momento durante toda su vida.

Pasó los dedos sobre ella, dejando que su humedad le recubriera los dedos mientras imaginaba lo que estaba por llegar. Hundir su propio cuerpo profundamente dentro de ella.

Ella se movió hacia delante. Edward se hizo hacia atrás mientras ella gateaba por su cuerpo.

Bella no podía esperar a tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, entonces se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sintió su dura, exploradora punta presionando contra la parte de ella que estaba dolorida y vibraba por su toque.

Edward levantó los muslos y se deslizó dentro, todo él, hasta la empuñadura.

Ella gritó de placer con la plenitud de él llenándola.

"Edward", dijo ahogadamente, meciéndose contra él.

Era una sensación tan buena tenerlo ahí.

Él le agarró las caderas y salió al encuentro de sus embestidas, adentrándose aún más en su interior.

Edward la miró emocionado mientras ella tomaba el control del placer de ambos. Su pequeña, estirada agente era tan salvaje como cualquier mujer con la que él hubiese dormido.

No, ella era mejor.

Colocó las manos contra su pecho para apoyarse contra él, notando los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Levantando la cabeza, él cogió un pecho con la boca mientras continuaba sujetándola por la cintura.

Lamió e incitó el duro pico, dejando que su lengua lo degustara.

Bella no podía pensar con claridad mientras sentía a Edward con cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Él era mucho más de lo que ella nunca hubiese imaginado. La tocaba como un hombre que realmente se preocupaba por ella, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo desde que había sentido algo así.

Hicieron el amor intensamente hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Con un gritó cayó sobre su pecho permitiéndose su liberación. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el corazón de él latiendo mientras su aroma colmaba todos sus sentidos.

Edward gruño con la sensación del cuerpo de ella agarrándolo. Aceleró sus estocadas mientras ella seguía corriéndose hasta que el encontró su momento de puro gozo.

Con el aliento entrecortado, la sostuvo más cerca de su pecho donde sus corazones latieron juntos mientras su cuerpo permanecía agotado, aún dentro de ella. Para ser sinceros, él no quería que ese momento terminase.

Era perfecto.

La sensación de su cabeza contra su pecho. Su cuerpo moldeado contra el suyo. El aliento de ella haciéndole cosquillas en el pezón.

Aunque viviera eternamente, nunca encontraría nada mejor que la sensación de Bella entre sus brazos.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras su corazón finalmente latía a un ritmo normal. La calidez del cuerpo de él se filtraba en el suyo.

Durante todo el tiempo bromeando con Edward, ella nunca hubiese adivinado que sería así, tan tierno y cariñoso después del sexo.

Él no parecía tener prisa en levantarse y el suelo no debía ser muy cómodo.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el menú para mañana?", preguntó él.

Ella rió. "No estoy segura. ¿En que estás pensando?"

"Necesito más condones".

"¡Ugh!" Ella se alzó para mirarlo. "¿No piensas nunca en nada más?"

"Comida. Pero solo lo que tarde en conseguir un filete."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Para de actuar con ese estereotipo tan malo".

"Soy un estereotipo malo todo el tiempo que estés tumbada sobre mí desnuda. ¿Cómo narices se supone que voy a poder pensar en nada más?"

Cuando ella empezó a apartarse, él la frenó con un violento, hambriento beso que encendió cada hormona de su cuerpo de nuevo. Este hombre tenía una boca que era pura magia.

Se echó hacia atrás, pero dejó la mano enterrada en el pelo de ella. "Gracias Bella", dijo muy sincero, su mirada encendida sobre la de ella.

"De nada"

A regañadientes, se quitó de encima y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. "¿Quieres acompañarme?". Él la recorrió con una ardiente mirada. "Pinocho. No hay manera de que te acompañe y no lo hagamos de nuevo. Y como no hay más condones..."

Él tenía razón. "De acuerdo. Tardaré un minuto".

Dándose la vuelta, cerró la puerta y cogió una toalla del armario.

Bella estaba asombrada de lo natural que se sentía con él cerca. Ella no era así y sin embargo se sentía tan a gusto con él que eso casi le daba miedo.

Se duchó rápido, cuando abrió la cortina encontró a Edward apoyado contra el tocador. Estaba empalmado otra vez.

"¿Sabías que se puede ver el contorno de tu cuerpo perfectamente mientras te duchas?"

"No"

Avanzó hacia ella y la acarició con la nariz en el cuello, antes de lamerle suavemente bajo la oreja derecha. "No puedo creer lo que me haces", suspiró en su oído, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Le besó la mejilla, le toqueteó suavemente el pecho y entonces la soltó y entró en la ducha mientras ella se marchaba.

Bella estaba tan excitada que irse fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no abrir de un tirón la cortina y empotrarlo contra la pared de la ducha.

Era más atractivo de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a ser.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía necesidad de que ella quedara embarazada.

Forzándose a vestirse, Bella volvió al dormitorio. Para cuando estuvo vestida y hubo arreglado la cama, Edward se reunió con ella.

"¿Pensando en nuevas formas de torturarme?", le preguntó mientras ella soltaba las esposas.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero la visión de él mojado sin nada encima excepto una toalla blanca, hizo volar todos sus pensamientos razonables.

"Tienes que parar de mirarme así Bella"

"¿Así cómo?"

"Cómo si yo fuese un trozo de chocolate que te mueres por probar. Me la pone dura".

Ella pudo ver claramente la prueba de su afirmación.

"Lo siento, ayudaría que no revolotearas desnudo en mi presencia".

Él señaló sus ropas, que estaban en el vestidor, mientras cruzaba la habitación y se paraba delante de ella.

"No es por mi culpa precisamente".

"Oh, en ese caso mejor te dejo solo mientras te vistes".

"Preferiría que no"

Ella le mordisqueó el cuello antes de apartarse.

"Si no paramos vamos a hacer algo que nos puede traer serios problemas".

"Lo sé", susurró él. "De acuerdo, hora de vestirse."

Antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, el móvil de él sonó. Edward lo cogió y respondió.

"Hey, Jasper". Edward le lanzó una miradita divertida a ella y le guiñó el ojo. "No, obviamente no estoy atado cuando puedo responder al teléfono...Gracias. Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?"

Ansiosa por saber porque llamaría Jasper, ella avanzó hacia él, esperando poder escuchar algo.

"Sip, allí estaremos". Colgó.

"¿Qué hay?"

"A Jasper le han dicho que Biers ha hecho una llamada a sus clientes. Aparentemente ha encontrado un arsenal abandonado de viejas armas soviéticas, incluyendo algunas nucleares. Necesitamos ir a la oficina para una reunión."

Eso consiguió sofocar su renegada pasión. "Te esperaré en la puerta".

Edward asintió con la cabeza y alcanzó sus pantalones mientras ella lo dejaba solo. Lo de hoy había sido un tremendo error. Lo sabía.

Como agentes se suponía que debían permanecer distantes, especialmente uno del otro. Pero después de esta mañana, no se sentía indiferente a Bella.

Por otro lado, ella nunca le había sido indiferente.

De hecho, se sentía extremadamente posesivo. El pensamiento de un bastardo como Biers viéndola vestida como una dominatrix era casi suficiente para ponerlo al límite.

No quería que nadie la viera así. Nadie excepto él. ¿Y cómo podría enviarla ahora ahí fuera con un loco?

Oh, esto no era bueno. Nunca se había sentido así por ninguna otra mujer.

"Asúmelo". Se abotonó los pantalones y cogió la camisa.

Los dos tenían una misión y él no iba a permitir que un encuentro sexual la echara a perder.

Al menos, esperaba no hacerlo.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les gustara. Como no tengo mucho que decir Nos leemos el jueves**_


	4. Chapter 4

Los nombres de los personajes no pertenecen son de SM y las personalidades asi como la trama son de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

_**Advertencia: Para los que busquen un historia SADOMASOQUISTA, se EQUIVOCAN de historia apesar de que Bella vaya a tener que ser DOMINATRIX, la historia solo comenta el nombre de pasada sin llegar a leerse partes de dominacion como en otras historias, sin embargo la historia si contienen LEMMON. Espero que le den una oportunidad.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

"¡Lo sabía! Míralos. ¿No te dije que todas aquellas pullas era porque estaban seriamente atraídos el uno por el otro?"

Jasper alzó la vista al escuchar las palabras de Alice, para ver a Bella y a Edward a través del cristal de su oficina. Maldición, Alice había tenido razón. Se estaban haciendo ojitos de cordero el uno al otro.

"¡Mierda!", dijo en un suspiro.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Alice, inocentemente.

"Trabajo y placer no mezclan bien"

Alice lo miró arqueando una ceja. "¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde que la tengo que enviar a ella prácticamente desnuda a sacarle información a golpes a un traficante. Dado como la mira Edward de arriba a abajo, no creo que él lo vaya a aprobar."

"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra? Edward es un agente lo suficientemente bueno para hacer lo que tenga que hacer".

"Sí, vale".

Alice le dirigió a Jasper un ceño de enfado. "Tú y yo somos de lo más amigos y, ¿cuántas veces me has enviado al peligro?"

"Eso es porque tú eres Lady Dragón. Le arrancarías la cabeza a cualquiera lo bastante tonto como para contrariarte."

Ella alzó la cabeza y dijo en una clara indirecta.

"No te he matado todavía".

"No ha sido por falta de intentarlo, y personalmente preferiría que me mataras a que me hagas sentarme y hablar con tu madre. Esa mujer no me puede ver por razones infundadas".

"Sigue hablando así de mí madre Jasper Whitlock y puedes estar seguro que el pago automático de la letra de tu coche no se va a realizar." Volvió a mirar a Bella y a Edward. "Confía en mí. Estarán bien."

Ahora fue el turno de Jasper de burlarse. "La última vez que me fié de ti, conseguí tres balas en la espalda".

"No, conseguiste que te dispararan porque confiaste en mi y luego no hiciste caso de lo que te dije, y lo hiciste a tu estúpida manera".

Se le burló haciendo muecas mientras repetía sus palabras.

"Muy bien. Voy a enviarle un mail a mi madre para que venga a comer aquí mañana"

"¡No!", dijo bruscamente Jasper, arrepentido de inmediato. "Me vuelve loco. Nunca habla inglés cuando yo estoy cerca y sé que lo habla mejor que yo".

"Terminaremos esta conversación después", dijo Alice secamente antes de abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Bella y Edward.

Edward parecía un poco avergonzado cuando se plantó delante del escritorio de Jasper, mientras Bella tomó asiento en una silla de piel negra que había al frente.

"Bueno, ¿cómo os fue la mañana?", preguntó Alice mientras se apoyaba en un lado del escritorio. "¿Cumplió Elizabeth con su trabajo?".

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Oh sí. Me ataron de pies y manos de un modo del que te sentirías orgullosa, Alice".

"Bien. Lástima que te soltaran".

Ignorándola, Edward miró a Jasper. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la nueva información?"

Jasper rebuscó en un par de carpetas. "Biers está en movimiento. Vosotros dos os vais derechos a Alemania esta noche".

Ambos, Bella y Edward, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Edward.

"Lo has oído", dijo Alice. "Ya tengo vuestro vuelo reservado"

La noticia raspó a Edward como papel de lija. "Ella no puede hacerlo sola. No ha tenido tiempo de prepararse todavía. ¡Diablos, si apenas sabe lo que está haciendo!".

"¿Perdona?", preguntó Bella, su tono era extremadamente ofendido. "Creo que debería haberte golpeado más fuerte".

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

"No te preocupes Edward". Alice cogió un sobre del escritorio de Jasper. "Tú vas a ir como Hermann, el chico de las toallas."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Jasper le lanzó un pasaporte. "Tú y Liam estaréis justo fuera de la habitación, escuchando, por si acaso necesita refuerzos. Jacob estará grabando cada detalle con Siobhan. No debería haber ningún problema que no podáis manejar. Dios sabe que os las habéis visto en peores".

Alice le alcanzó el expediente completo a Edward. "Vosotros dos estáis técnicamente de vacaciones durante los próximos días, mientras Bella aprende como van las cosas por Alemania. Te he pedido algunos dvd's de entrenamiento para que los estudies y puedas aprender a golpearle hasta ponerlo negro de morados. A Biers, no a Edward".

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "OK".

"No sabemos cuando Biers va a salir a la luz buscando a Newton, él siempre tiene ganas de marcha antes de un gran golpe, y su último hallazgo definitivamente lo merece. Me imagino chicos que tenéis de tres días a una semana antes de que aparezca. ¿Qué piensas Edward? Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie".

"Tienes razón", dijo. "Normalmente reserva tiempo con Newton la noche antes de lanzar su mierda. Necesitamos estar allí y estar listos".

"Entonces iros ya mismo. Jacob ya está en Alemania esperando tus órdenes. El resto de nosotros os seguiremos en un vuelo posterior".

Edward le tendió a Bella su pasaporte y su billete de avión, entonces encabezó la salida del despacho de Jasper.

"No crees que sospeche algo ¿verdad?". Preguntó Bella en un susurro tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

En el trayecto hacia aquí habían decidido comportarse como siempre, para que nadie en la oficina supiese lo que había ocurrido.

Dios los ayudara si alguno de aquellos perdedores se enteraba alguna vez de que habían tenido sexo. Los provocarían hasta el punto que tendrían que matar a alguno de ellos.

Edward miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro. "Jasper es bastante espeso. Alice...no lo sé. Juro que a veces esa mujer puede leerte la mente".

"Oh, no digas eso. Me pone nerviosa".

"Sí". Estuvo de acuerdo. "Entonces, ¿cómo nos las vamos a apañar los próximos días?"

"Bueno, normalmente haríamos un profundo e intrínseco entrenamiento..."

Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le cruzó la cara. "Esperaba que dijeras eso".

Ella sacudió la cabeza al ver su entusiasmo. A veces él era sencillamente malvado. Pero estaba contenta de que esta fuese una de esas veces.

Una vez que llegaron a Alemania, pasaron la noche y el día juntos. Bella estaba asombrada de lo cómoda que se llegó a sentir con Edward estando completamente desnuda. Era liberador no ser consciente de su cuerpo estando a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podría cuando él parecía que la prefería de ese modo?

"Se supone que estoy entrenando contigo atado", dijo ella mientras Edward aseguraba sus manos, que estaban atadas juntas al cabezal.

"Un cambio es juego limpio".

Ella suponía que lo era.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó cuando él le cogió un tobillo cuidadosamente con la mano. Le besó la planta del pie.

Bella gimió cuando él le lamió los dedos y los atormentó uno a uno hasta que ella se retorció.

"Estoy teniendo mi oportunidad contigo, princesa". Le ató los pies al poste de la cama.

Después de atar la otra pierna, Edward se plantó. Nunca había pensado que atar a alguien fuese particularmente sexy, pero tenía que admitir que la visión de ella atada y esperándolo lo ponía mucho más de lo que nunca hubiese adivinado.

Se quitó los calzoncillos e hizo un ligero mohín. "Debería haberte atado boca arriba".

"Demasiado tarde"

"No necesariamente". Sonriéndole, Edward se deslizó lentamente bajo ella.

Bella siseó al sentirlo allí. Estaba completamente abierta y expuesta a todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

Bajó la cabeza para besarlo mientras él deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo por su espalda para agarrar suavemente su culo y presionar sus caderas contra él.

Ella podía sentirlo crecer y ponerse duro contra su estómago.

"Hmmm", suspiró él, frotándose contra ella. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Bella se quedó sin aliento bruscamente cuando sus ásperos dedos palparon suavemente su clítoris.

"Sabes que me estoy encariñando demasiado contigo Edward, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dijo mientras deslizaba un largo y delgado dedo dentro de ella.

"Y sé que debería levantarme, vestirme y largarme a mi habitación".

Pero él no se movió para levantarse y aquello fue lo que más la emocionó.

"¿Por qué no te vas?"

"¿Sinceramente?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy desesperado por ti, Bella". Apartó la mano de encima de ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder verla. "He estado desesperado por probar tu cuerpo desde el primer día que entraste en la oficina, tropezaste y caíste, dejándome ver aquellas pequeñas bragas rosa que llevabas bajo la falda".

La cara le ardió de vergüenza. "¿Viste aquello?"

"Oh sí, y no he soñado con otra cosa que con despojarte de aquellas bragas rosa desde entonces"

"¿Y ahora que lo has hecho?"

"Quiero el derecho a seguir quitándotelas cada vez que me pongas caliente".

Ella hizo girar sus ojos. "Eso es sin duda lo más romántico que me han dicho nunca, y si no estuviese completamente atada, me marcharía".

Él se rió por lo bajo mientras su mano volvía a embestirla entre las piernas. "Entonces ha sido una buena cosa que te atase primero ¿eh?"

Costaba pensar mientras la tocaba así. Mientras sus dedos la embestían y la acariciaban haciendo círculos.

"Dime lo que quieres Bella"

"Te quiero dentro de mí"

Edward le dio un beso salvaje, entonces movió sus labios lentamente bajando por su cuerpo hasta sus pechos, donde se tomó su tiempo saboreándolos. Luego más abajo y más abajo haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera por él. Lamió su recorrido hasta el muslo, entonces, mordisqueó su cadera mientras se deslizaba completamente fuera de debajo de ella.

Bella intentó mirar sobre su hombro pero no pudo ver nada.

Sintió la cama hundirse con el peso de él cuando se apoyó en ella.

Le apartó el pelo del cuello antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se estremecía entera mientras la lengua de él la excitaba. El aliento de él la abrasaba.

Él deslizó una mano alrededor de su cadera, para hundirla profundamente entre sus pliegues antes de penetrarla.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando el placer la asaltó.

Edward se cegaba con la sensación de su cálido, húmedo calor. Podría perderse para siempre en el interior de ella.

Pero hoy era su último día para disfrutar. Mañana Biers aparecería.

Uno de ellos podría morir. No era algo en lo que los agentes pensaran mucho pero, mientras la montaba lentamente, ese miedo finalmente hizo mella en él.

¿Y si algo iba mal?

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?"

Puso un beso en su mejilla. "Estoy bien, pequeña".

Bella gimió cuando sus dedos la tocaban mientras él se introducía más profundamente en ella. Aún así, podía decir que algo le pasaba a pesar de lo que había dicho. Había como una vacilación en su toque. Una reserva.

Pero no pudo pensar en ello mucho tiempo antes de que el orgasmo reclamara su atención.

Edward la tuvo sujeta, sus dedos haciendo magia hasta que el último temblor la abandonó. Unos latidos después lo sintió tensarse mientras él también se unía a ella en el éxtasis.

Bella permaneció tumbada con su peso aplastándola agradablemente mientras le desataba las manos.

"Voy a echar de menos nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento".

"Apostaría que sí", dijo ella riendo.

Él se colocó a su lado para que ella pudiese girarse y acurrucarse muy juntos. Tiernamente le apartó el pelo de la cara. Bella suspiró. "Desearía poder volver atrás y volver a vivir estos días".

"Sí, yo también. Pero sabes que esto no tiene porque terminar... ¿no?"

Bella tragó con dificultad al oír la pregunta. "No lo sé Edward. Una relación ya es bastante difícil. Pero una entre dos agentes..."

"Siobhan y Liam lo consiguen"

Era cierto. Los dos estaban casados y por lo que Bella sabía nunca habían tenido nada más importante que algún tropiezo en su relación.

Le cogió la mano con la suya y se la llevó a los labios para poder mordisquearle la palma. "¿Podremos al menos intentarlo?"

Ella le sonrió. ¿Qué mujer podría decir que no a aquella mirada? "De acuerdo".

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa antes de besarla en la ceja.

Pero en el fondo de su mente no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo iba a ir terriblemente mal al día siguiente.

* * *

_**Si me matan no tienen mi excusa. Primero que todo mil perdones ya se que al principio iba a subir el jueves, pero trabajo de Lunes a Sábado y la semana pasada hubo inventario y nos dijero que teníamos que reponer esas horas los que no trabajamos. Bueno el miercoles nos preguntaron que si podiamos ir el jueves de 10:00 a 10:00, yo pense que importa asi solo me faltan 4 horas, lo que no recorde era que ese día era feriado aqui entonces tenía que irme más temprano y mis hermanos estaban en la casa, claro cuando quise usar la compu ni siquiera me dejaron acercarme ;(  
**_

_**El lunes subo el cap final de esta historia, espero que les gustara.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los nombres de los personajes no pertenecen son de SM y las personalidades asi como la trama son de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

_**Advertencia: Para los que busquen un historia SADOMASOQUISTA, se EQUIVOCAN de historia apesar de que Bella vaya a tener que ser DOMINATRIX, la historia solo comenta el nombre de pasada sin llegar a leerse partes de dominacion como en otras historias, sin embargo la historia si contienen LEMMON. Espero que le den una oportunidad.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Edward estaba en posición, esperando con Liam mientras Bella se vestía para la llegada de Biers. Había costado algo que el club Gatito "alquilara" a Bella, pero después de una larga y agradable conversación con las autoridades alemanas, la propietaria decidió que haría mejor en dejar a Bella hacer su trabajo.

Ahora Bella estaba en el vestuario que las dominatrix usaban para vestirse con sus atuendos de trabajo, mientras Edward y Liam estaban fuera en el pasillo, pintado de rojo sangre, que conducía a todas las habitaciones "de servicio".

"¿Estás bien Cullen?", preguntó Liam mientras apilaban toallas sobre un carrito para que a cualquiera que pasaba le diera la impresión de que eran dos trabajadores habituales reabasteciendo de toallas a los clientes.

Liam era un alemán rubio, alto, extremadamente musculoso. Había sido reclutado por Jasper hacía poco más de un año y desde entonces había resultado ser un acierto pera el equipo.

Al nacer y haberse criado en Europa, Liam conocía cada madriguera y antro de seis países. Mejor aún, tenía socios de dudosa moralidad que a menudo les filtraban información vital.

Edward podía notar un tic en su mandíbula. "No. No me gusta enviarla ahí sola con ese psicópata".

"Relájate. Pero sé lo que quieres decir. Siobhan tampoco me hace caso nunca. Ella es -", se interrumpió como si buscase la palabra en inglés. "-tozuda. Muchas veces va, cuando debería quedarse. Pero Bella es más precavida. Sabe que hacer. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ella".

Si, pero Edward realmente odiaba el pensar en ella atando a Biers. Podría vivir con la parte de los golpes. Eran las "otras" variantes desconocidas las que le hacían un nudo en el estómago.

"¿Me disculpan?", dijo en alemán una dominatrix vestida en ropas de cuero, extremadamente fornida, mientras venía por el pasillo desde una habitación tres puertas más allá.

"¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos? Tendríais que estar trabajando llevando esas toallas a la habitación y no entreteniéndoos charlando ociosamente".

"Ja, estamos trabajando", respondió Liam, sabiendo que el alemán de Edward era impecable, pero con el acento suficiente para que se le notara que era extranjero.

"Tú", dijo la dominatrix señalando a Liam. "Te necesito junto a la habitación cinco después de que Herr Biers se vaya".

El corazón de Edward dejó de latir.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Liam.

Ella suspiró pesadamente. "Siempre deja a la mujer hecha una pena. Necesitaremos llevar a Bettie a nuestro médico tan pronto como él se vaya, y tú pareces lo bastante fuerte como para cargar con ella".

"¿Perdón?", preguntó Edward mientras su vista se oscurecía.

"Ja, no es un buen hombre, pero paga bien."

"Pero yo pensaba que era uno de esos a los que le gusta que los aten", dijo Liam.

Ella se rió como si la idea la divirtiera. "¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Nein, él nunca permitiría que nadie lo atara".

Ella chasqueó una pequeña fusta contra su mano. "Schnell, schnell. Estará aquí en seguida."

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta después que ella entrara en una habitación de la izquierda.

"Nos llenaron de mierda", dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

Cogió su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Jacob, quien estaba en el edificio cruzando la calle con el equipo de grabación. "Tenemos un problema Jacob. Mi informador mintió. A Biers no le golpean. Él da los golpes."

"¿Qué?"

Edward apretaba el teléfono tan fuerte que su mano temblaba. "Me has oído. ¿Qué hacemos?"

Podía oír a Jasper por detrás diciéndole a Jacob que hacer después de que Jacob lo informara de lo que pasaba.

"Es demasiado tarde para abortar esto sin destapar nuestras tapaderas. Bella tendrá que pasar por esto."

Edward lo vio todo rojo. "Mierda, no"

Colgó cuando Jacob empezaba a gritarle.

"¿Qué dijo?", preguntó Liam.

"Algo que no quise escuchar. Voy a sacar a Bella."

"Si Jacob dijo -"

Edward cortó las palabras de Liam con un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente. Edward cargó con el enorme oso que era el tipo y lo metió en el armario de las toallas, cubriéndolo con algunas, entonces cerró la puerta con llave.

Que Dios lo ayudara, Liam le iba a sacudir como una estera después.

Pero eso sería después.

Justo ahora tenía una damisela que pronto se iba a disgustar mucho.

Bella estaba comprobando sus medias en el espejo cuando la puerta de su vestuario se abrió. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Edward.

Por la mirada en su cara se podía decir que algo iba mal. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Te voy a sacar de aquí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Biers es un psicópata y es él quien va a golpearte. No al revés."

Bella palideció con esa revelación. "¿Qué dijo Jacob?"

"Me importa una mierda lo que dijo. Jacob es un idiota y yo no voy a enviarte ahí para que ese gordo bastardo pueda destrozarte. Este es mi caso y yo soy -"

"Este es mi trabajo. Es lo que yo hago."

Edward maldijo de frustración. "¿Nadie va a ser razonable?" Estrechando la mirada se puso las manos en las caderas haciéndole saber que pensaba que era él quien no estaba siendo razonable.

"Edward, tenemos que trincar a ese bastardo. Si confiesa -"

"Y si la puta mintió sobre quien es el que golpea, ¿no es razonable pensar que también mintió sobre lo de la confesión?"

"Quizás no lo hizo. Tenemos que sacar a ese tío de la calle y si esta es la manera, entonces, esta es la manera."

Eso no tenía ni pizca de sentido para él. "Vale. Lo mataré y nosotros -"

"No somos asesinos, Edward. Trabajamos por la ley y el orden"

La furia lo atravesó al escuchar eso. "Tú no conoces a Alice muy bien, ¿verdad? Odio ser quien te lo diga Bella pero Alice es una asesina de sangre fría."

"Oh, por favor"

Bella se dirigió a la puerta.

Incapaz de quedarse y mirar como la herían, Edward corrió tras ella. La agarró antes de que pudiera impedírselo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sacó las esposas de su bolsillo de atrás, las que se suponía que iba a reservar para Biers, y las colocó en sus muñecas.

"¡Edward!". Intentó soltarse de su agarre. El cogió el pañuelo de su cuello y lo usó para amordazarla. "Lo siento, Bella. No puedo dejarte hacer esto. Tienes razón. Alguien tiene que entrar ahí. Pero por Dios que no serás tú".

Levantándola, la llevó a un armario y la dejó dentro mientras ella luchaba contra él.

Bella estaba furiosa. Edward podía verlo claramente en sus ojos castaños cuando cerró la puerta con llave. Pero mejor que estuviese cabreada que muerta.

"Muy bien Cullen", se dijo a sí mismo en un suspiro. "Ahora viene lo peor".

Personalmente preferiría morirse pero, ¿qué era un poco de dignidad comparado con la vida de Bella?"

"Bueno, le dio resultado a Tim Curry". Edward se analizó a sí mismo con ojo crítico. Definitivamente no ganaría un concurso de belleza.

Con suerte Biers estaría medio ciego.

O medio borracho.

Estaba oscuro en las habitaciones...Quizás Biers no lo notase mucho.

Quizás.

"Estoy vendido", murmuró. Pero tendría que valer. Eso esperaba.

Subiéndose las ligas, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde Biers debería estar esperando.

Por supuesto el hombre estaba allí. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro de pvc con hebillas y correas, que se parecía, de una forma extrañamente cercana, a una camisa de fuerza. Al menos el tío llevaba puestas un par de gafas. Quizás fuese ciego como un murciélago.

"¿Quién eres tú?", preguntó Biers en alemán curvando el labio mientras inspeccionaba a Edward con una mirada de disgusto.

"Latex...Bettie". Edward intentó no encogerse en el último momento, mientras mantenía la voz alta y cantarina, en un esfuerzo de imitar alguna clase de acento europeo mientras hablaba en alemán. Diablos, para algo había nacido en Hollywood.

Tan solo tenía que recordar que esto era para salvar a Bella y a todas las otras víctimas inocentes de las que Biers pretendía alimentarse.

Biers ladeó la cabeza. "No te pareces a Bettie Page"

Edward puso las manos en sus caderas y simuló indignación. "Y tú no te pareces a Brad Pitt pero observa que yo no me estoy quejando".

Biers lo miró arqueando una ceja. "Te das aires de superioridad. Me gusta eso en una mujer. Ahora enséñame las tetas".

Sí, vale.

"¿Qué tal si vemos primero las tuyas?"

Antes de que Biers pudiese huir o pedir ayuda, Edward lo detuvo, rasgó su abrigo y lo tumbó sobre sus brazos con lo que quedó atrapado e imposibilitados sus movimientos.

"Ah", dijo Edward con un "tsk" en su acento falso. "No has estado haciendo ejercicio Herr Biers. ¿Qué haces que tienes los brazos tan débiles?"

"Mira, yo -"

"Shh", dijo Edward cortándolo. "Bettie cuidará de ti Schatz. La buena de Bettie no le hace ascos a nada. Dile lo que quieres que te haga".

Con suerte, eso supondría un látigo y el culo de este tío sobre el suelo.

Biers gritó furioso. "¡Suéltame!"

"Nein, nein. Has pagado por una hora de dominación y una hora tendrás. Ahora dile a Bettie lo que quiere oír."

Bella estaba dispuesta a asfixiar a Edward para cuando la puerta del armario se abrió.

Miró para ver a Jacob quien silbó por lo bajo. "Bonito conjunto, Bella".

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él le quitaba la mordaza.

"¿Dónde coño está?", dijo bruscamente.

"Está jodido"

"Bien. Ahora dame una pala para que pueda golpearle yo con ella".

Jacob se rió mientras le abría las esposas.

Bella se frotó las doloridas muñecas mientras continuaba fulminando a Jacob con la mirada.

Con su complexión él era absolutamente tan guapo como Edward, pero de ningún modo estaba tan cerca de morir como Edward lo estaba en ese momento.

Solo espera a que ella le pusiese las manos encima.

"Lo estropeó todo, ¿no?", preguntó.

Jacob apartó las esposas. "Sí y no"

"¿Qué quieres decir con sí y no?"

"Creo que tu novio tiene bastante futuro como una dominatrix"

Bella frunció el ceño, pero Jacob no dio más detalles. En lugar de eso le tendió su chaqueta, y entonces la llevó hasta el pasillo donde había varios agentes alemanes con Jasper y miembros de la CIA y de la Interpol.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?", le preguntó a Jasper. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

"Bajo arresto".

Su estómago se contrajo. "¿Bajo arresto? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué?"

"Nuestro", dijo Jacob. "Por ser el travesti más feo en la historia de la humanidad. Lo juro, debería permitírsenos matar a Biers por estar tan absoluta y estúpidamente ciego"

Bella estaba cada vez más confusa. "¿Qué?"

"Edward entró haciéndose pasar por ti, o mejor, como Latex Bettie", le explicó Jasper.

Su corazón paró de latir al pensar en Edward intentando hacer de mujer. ¡Por Dios! Edward nunca pasaría por una hembra. Era demasiado masculino.

"Oh no. ¿Se escapó Biers?"

"No", dijo Jasper. "Lo tenemos, y con una confesión al completo".

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. "¿Cómo?"

Jacob soltó una profunda y diabólica risa. "Latex Bettie blandió la fusta muy bien. Le sacó a Biers las tripas mejor que un buen carnicero".

"Entonces, ¿por qué está arrestado?", preguntó Bella.

"Mayormente por cabrearme al no obedecer las órdenes", dijo Jasper en un tono hosco. "Tiene suerte de que no les deje a las autoridades alemanas ocuparse de él".

Jacob le dirigió una mirada oblicua. "Puedo arreglarlo, si quieres".

"No me tientes"

"¿Puedo verlo?", preguntó Bella.

"Créeme", dijo Jacob. "No quieres verlo. Piensa que es peor que Frank-N-Furter. Mucho peor"

Porque sería que cada vez que Jacob hablaba solo hacía que confundirla más. "¿Frank-N-Furter?"

"Rocky Horror Picture Show". Se sacudió temblando.

"Vamos", dijo Jasper guiándola más allá de Jacob. "Tengo a Edward en una habitación ahí"

Siguió a Jasper a lo largo del estridente pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación donde Liam estaba sentado con un paquete de hielo apretado contra la mandíbula, mientras Siobhan le acariciaba el pelo.

Liam los fulminó con la mirada. "voy a matarlo, Jasper"

"Lo sé, Liam, quédate por aquí y puede ser que lo autorice".

"Si no lo haces", dijo bruscamente Siobhan. "Yo lo haré. ¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a mi Liam? Quiero cortarle los tentículos"

Bella tuvo el mal presentimiento de que Siobhan quería decir testículos pero con el humor que tenía en ese momento, Bella pasó de corregirla.

Jasper abrió otra puerta al fondo de la habitación, que conducía a una de las habitaciones de "trabajo". Era un lugar de un rojo estridente y chabacano que parecía incluso peor bajo las brillantes luces fluorescentes, que solo se encendían para limpiar.

Edward estaba sentado en un banco y le daba la espalda. Tenía las manos esposadas detrás.

Y estaba horroroso.

"¡Oh, Jesús!", dijo Bella mientras analizaba el desastre que era Edward vestido con un body de pvc y mallas de red. La peluca negra no mejoraba nada sus rasgos, que estaban trazados con un exagerado y grotesco maquillaje. Parecía un cruce entre Gloria Swanson y Bozo el payaso. "Si Biers pensó aunque fuese durante un minuto que tú eras una mujer, me siento seriamente ofendida en nombre de todas y cada una de los miembros de mi género"

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Ella?", preguntó Jasper con disgusto. "Es por tu propio culo por el que deberías preocuparte Cullen"

Aún así la preocupación de Edward la hizo sentirse extrañamente llorosa.

La intensa mirada dorada de Edward no dejaba la suya.

"Antes de que me despidas, me mates, o me dejes bajo la custodia alemana, ¿podrías concederme unos pocos minutos a solas con ella, Jasper?"

"Seguro". Salió y cerró la puerta.

Una parte de Bella quería matar a Edward por lo que había hecho. "¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward?"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿No lo sabes?"

"No. Puedo apreciar el hecho de que no quisieras que me hirieran, pero esto es lo que hago. Es lo que nosotros hacemos. No puedes hacer las cosas a la ligera y sacarte una maniobra como esta. ¿Y qué si Biers hubiese escapado?"

Edward soltó un cansado suspiro. "Mira Bella, yo nunca he querido sentir esto por nadie. Pero no habría fuerza en la tierra que hubiese podido conseguir que me quedase allí parado dejando que aquel bastardo te golpeara. No me importa si me encierran para toda la eternidad, nunca dejaré a otro hombre herir a la mujer que amo. Así que imaginé que tendría que ser o esto, o matarlo"

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando escuchó sus palabras. No podían ser verdad. "Tú no me amas Edward, ¿cómo podrías?"

Él la miró aterrado. "Mírame Bella. ¿Crees que cualquier otra cosa que no fuese amor podría jamás conseguir que me viera con estas pintas de mala muerte?"

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras disminuía la distancia entre ellos. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí pequeña, de verdad. Tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido"

¿Cómo podría cualquier mujer resistirse a este hombre?

Abarcando su cara con las manos Bella lo besó profundamente. Cortó el beso unos segundos después, riendo.

"¿Qué?"

"No tienes idea de lo confuso que es besar a un hombre vestido de mujer"

Él hizo una mueca. "No sé como podéis llevar estas cosas. Solo las medias ya me están matando"

Riendo, ella la quitó la peluca y le abrió las esposas.

Edward la agarró entonces y la mantuvo muy pegada, mientras con la lengua exploraba cada pulgada de su boca.

Bella suspiró con el beso y lo apretó fuerte.

Se rió de nuevo. "Estás muy feo de mujer"

Él se unió a su risa. "Sí. Estas cosas definitivamente te paran mejor a ti"

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Ugh!", dijo bruscamente Jasper. "Estoy cegado y asqueado".

Bella intentó apartarse pero Edward la mantuvo pegada a él.

"¿Qué quieres Jasper?, preguntó de forma áspera.

"Solo quiero recordaros que esta habitación tiene micrófonos y todavía estamos grabando todo lo que estáis diciendo".

"¿Lo escuchasteis?", preguntó Bella.

"Cada palabra, y tengo que decir que en todos los años que hace que conozco a Edward, nunca he sabido que le dijese eso a ninguna otra mujer, excepto a su madre." Sacudió la cabeza mirándolos. "Bueno Edward, como tenemos a Biers, voy a dejártelo pasar por esta vez. Pero si haces otra pasada como esta de nuevo..."

"Lo sé. Me cortarás los tentículos."

Bella se rió de la imitación que hizo Edward de Siobhan.

"Exactamente. Ahora a lo que estabais. Simplemente no olvidéis que tenéis que presentar el informe en una hora, y coger un avión a las tres".

Jasper se dirigió hacia fuera.

"Hey, Jasper", lo llamó Edward.

Jasper se paró.

"Gracias colega. Te lo debo."

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y silenciosamente salió.

Edward le dirigió una diabólica sonrisa. "Entonces, tenemos una hora..."

Levantando la cabeza haciéndose la chulita, Bella dio unos pasos atrás y cogió la fusta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella hizo restallar el látigo cerca de él. "Quiero hacer una mujer honrada de ti, Edward".

"¿Eh?"

"Arrodíllate y propónmelo"

Edward se rió. "¿Vas en serio?"

"¿Y tú?"

Su expresión se tornó grave. "Sí. Por primera vez en mi vida, y lo digo de verdad". Sin dudarlo se puso de rodillas. "Bella, ¿te casarás conmigo?"

"Ni idea. Ahora que me lo propones, realmente tengo que pensármelo...Los travestis no me van en realidad"

Caminó hacia él y le apartó el pelo de la cara. "¿Prometes que no interferirás nunca en mi trabajo de nuevo?"

"Solo puedo prometer que lo intentaré. Sé que tú eres muy competente, lo sé. Pero tienes que comprender que los sentimientos no siempre le hacen a uno pensar antes de actuar"

Eso era cierto. Bella dudaba de si ella podría alguna vez mantenerse al margen y dejar que lo hirieran. Habría hecho exactamente lo mismo si sus papeles hubiesen sido al revés.

"De acuerdo, partiremos de la base de tomarnos las cosas caso a caso".

"Gracias"

Bella se estremeció cuando una de las falsas pestañas de él se cayó.

"¿Puedes al menos prometerme que nunca, jamás, llevarás este conjunto otra vez?"

"Definitivamente".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, de acuerdo. Me puedo casar contigo".

Edward sonrió y se levantó. La alzó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de que abriera, Bella lo paró. "Y ya que estamos, solo con el propósito de que quede claro, yo seré la única vestida de novia ¿correcto?"

"Sin ninguna duda. Ahora tengo que quitarme este conjuntito antes de hacer el informe".

Bella le lanzó una mirada juguetona. "¿Eso significa que te voy a ver desnudo?"

"Sí señora, exactamente significa eso".

* * *

_**Hola**_

**_Qué les parecio?_**

_**Bueno este es el final, pueden imaginar a Edward vestido de mujer, yo me moria de la risa cuando lo lei. Espero que les gustara tanto como a mi me gusto adaptarlo, mil gracias por cada review, alerta y favorito. Es triste despedirse, pero bueno pronto subire otra historia se llama Quedate conmigo, **__**aqui el día de la madre es el 15 de agosto y queria presentar algo más familiar espero que la lean. Y ahora estoy trabajando en un proyecto especial que más adelante les dire.**_

_**Una vez más gracias por todo y cuidensen. Un abrazo **_

_**YULI**_


End file.
